One Night Stand
by Xhibit B
Summary: AU. He was known as the millionaire player around town yet all the women still flocked to him like moths to a flame. All except one that is. Will this one woman be able to change him for the better? Only time will tell.
1. Meet & Greet

**Before we get started, let me just say that this came to me while listening to the song 'One Night Stand' by Keri Hilson and Chris Brown; hence the title 'One Night Stand'. There for, I do not own the song this story – kinda sort of – branched off of and I do not own the Dragon Ball Z franchise. In no way do I make a profit from writing this story, it is purely for mine and my reader's enjoyment. Now, enough with all my ranting; on with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: LB93_

_Chapter One – Meet & Greet_

* * *

><p>Bulma stood in the doorway as clothes were tossed past her into a large heap on the floor. She looked over at the large white Siberian Husky that was sitting on the bed watching as her owner tore through his closet. She looked completely bored, much like Bulma was at the moment.<p>

"Find what you're looking for yet, Goku?" Bulma asked folding her arms over her chest as one of her perfect eyebrows rose into the bangs of her long aqua blue hair.

"Not yet," Goku called back still looking through his closet. Of all the clothes in there, not one struck him as the right outfit for his outing to the club. "I'm still having a problem looking for something to wear tonight."

"How about you go sit down and I look," Bulma suggested as a pair of dark blue jeans collided with her face. "Because frankly; I'm tired of getting pummeled with your clothes." She chucked the jeans down on the floor.

"Alright," Goku said as he poked his head out the closet. He walked out then smiled at her. "I want something that defines me."

"You've got it boss," Bulma said with a salute as she walked into the closet and began looking through the clothes. Her small hands ruffled through the long sleeve shirts and jeans until she stopped at a blue striped button up, a black leather belt with a 'G' buckle, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Picking them up, she walked out of the closet and held them up. "Will these do?"

"Bulma that's perfect," Goku said jumping up from the bed and grabbing the clothes out of her hands. "Thanks a lot; I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, now get dressed and get out of here." Bulma said as she turned to leave the elaborate twenty third floor apartment. "I'm going back home."

"See you later Bulma," Goku said pulling his jeans over his waist. "And tell Vegeta I said hi."

"Sure thing," she called back before he heard the front door close.

He slipped his belt through the loops then pulled on the button up over his muscle shirt. Fully clothed, he walked into his bathroom and ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. Spraying on his cologne, he finished off by brushing his teeth then walked out of the bathroom. With one glance into the mirror, he smiled then grabbed his shoes, jacket, keys, and wallet, then left.

* * *

><p>"You know Chichi," Asuka said leaning on the frame of Chichi's bedroom door, "I don't think you should be going out tonight; especially since you have to work in the morning."<p>

"I need to go out Asuka," Chichi said picking up one of her dresses from the closet then throwing it down. "The boss is being a complete douche, the customers are assholes, and I need to get out and have some fun before I lose my damn mind. Besides, I won't be out for too long; just a few hours. That's why I'm getting ready to go now."

"Alright," Asuka said rolling her eyes and flipping a piece of red hair out of her face, "if you want to go out and be tired in the morning it's on you. I'm not going to stand in your way. You're a grown woman and you can make your own choices though I do highly advise against this."

"You worry too much Asuka," Chichi said looking back at her over her shoulder, "I'll be fine. I'm not going to be gone for that long. I just need to get out, have a few drinks, then I'll back home and asleep before you know it. Besides, I don't have to be at the restaurant until eleven. I'll have plenty of time to get some sleep."

"Alright, well let me know when you get back." Asuka said pushing herself up off the frame. "I'm gonna be leaving for Akihiro's right after you leave."

"I will," Chichi said continuing to look through her clothes.

Finally she came to a stop on a strapless blue jean capri jumpsuit. Placing the jumpsuit on her bed, she looked through her shoes and found a pair of brownish, green suede four inch strappy heels. After dressing in her underwear, Chichi pulled on her jumpsuit then strapped on her shoes. Checking her attire in the mirror, she smiled then walked over to her jewelry box. Picking through the jewelry, she found a silver band bracelet with little diamonds embedded into it, a pair of shimmering diamond earrings, a spiral ring, and her white Chanel watch.

After putting on her jewelry, Chichi walked into the bathroom. Picking up the heated curling iron, she curled her hair in barrel curls letting them flow down her back and over her bare shoulders. Adding on red lip shine, black eyeliner, and her smoky eye; she walked back into her bedroom and picked up her purse throwing in her wallet, keys, and phone.

Once she was completely ready, she walked out of her bedroom and made her way downstairs to her car. Pressing the auto-start as she approached, Chichi clicked the locks then stepped into the Malibu. Throwing her bag into the passenger's seat, she pulled out and headed downtown to Club Obsessed.

* * *

><p>The lights flashed illuminating different sections at a time. Goku stood at the bar flirting with the bartender.<p>

"Do you come here often," the female asked as she passed another drink to him.

"A lot," he said taking the glass and tipping it to his lips. "I'm usually only here on the weekends but I decided to get out and have some fun today. How long have you been working here?"

"A couple months but I work during the week," she said leaning on the counter, her dark blue eyes locked with his onyx ones. "That's why you never see me." A little mischievous glint sparked in her eyes which Goku caught and could easily identify.

"Maybe you should switch around your shift so that you're here when I am," he said taking another drag of his drink.

"Maybe I will," she said seductively.

Goku smiled and was about to say something else when he heard tapping on the counter top. "Excuse me," a light female voice said. Quickly turning, he gasped in shock by the raven haired beauty sitting beside him. A smile spread in his features as he thought about getting to know her then taking her back to his apartment for a night of fun.

"What can I get for you," the bartender said; clearly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed her of all people sitting there until she spoke. That could get her fired and she didn't want that to happen. She was making good money.

"I'll have a Cherry Bomb number three," she said; the word three rolling off her tongue.

"Right away," she said turning away to make the drink.

Chichi sat and waited patiently feeling the eyes of the guy sitting beside her, staring her down. She wanted turn and tell him to fuck off, her usual remark to anyone who stared at her for long periods of time but she just ignored him hoping that he would get away from her. No such luck, he continued to sit beside her and stare like she was the only person at the bar. She was starting to get agitated until the bartender came back and handed her the drink.

"Thank you," Chichi said as she stood and made her way away from the bar.

"Any idea who that was," Goku asked the bartender.

He figured she had to have known her because of the way that she was acting when she saw her.

"That's Chichi Mau; daughter of King Gyuu Mau, she comes in here every other week," the bartender said wiping down the counter.

"Chichi huh," Goku said watching the raven haired beauty walking through the crowds, drink in hand.

"Yep, she's a tough cookie to crack, many men have tried and failed miserably." She said sitting the rag down before turning to another customer.

Goku took this chance to get up and follow the beauty known as Chichi.

Making his way through the crowd to where she was sitting, he touched her shoulder causing her to turn and look at him. "Can I help you," she asked; an eyebrow rising into her bangs.

"Yes actually," Goku said taking a seat beside her, "I was wondering if we could get to know each other."

Then she laughed. Goku was stunned by her sudden outburst and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Sorry, but if that's your way of coming on to me, it won't work," Chichi said bumping him to make him move then getting up and leaving.

_She just shot me down,_ he thought in confusion. _That's the first time that this has ever happened._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one is done. The chapters get much longer when we REALLY get into it; which will be in the next few chapters. Anyways, I'd like to know what everyone thinks.<strong>


	2. You Again

**Here we are again with yet another chapter. Thank you all for all your amazing feedback.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: LB93_

_Chapter Two – You Again_

* * *

><p>Chichi returned home an hour later after running into the guy who tried to come on to her. She had to admit he was pretty cute but his come on lacked greatly therefore, she had no time to waste dealing with him. Kicking off her shoes as she walked away from the door, she walked into her bedroom and flipped on the light closing the door behind her. Chucking her shoes into the closet, she sat down on her bed and laid back. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep dressed in her clothes still.<p>

* * *

><p>Her alarm clock blared in her ear around ten that morning. Jerking up off the bed, Chichi ran her hand through her hair and looked at the time. With a sigh, she pushed herself up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.<p>

Finished washing off the grim from her outing, Chichi returned to her bedroom and began to get dressed for work. After pulling on the black slacks and white button up, she ran her hands through her long raven coloured hair and left her apartment heading for work.

* * *

><p>Walking into the establishment a few minutes before eleven, Chichi was greeted by one of her co-workers, Asa.<p>

"Morning Chichi," she said happily.

"Morning Asa," Chichi said as she clocked in. "How's it looking out there?"

"Like we're going to be super busy all day," Asa said leaning on the wall. "The restaurant is completely packed already and it's only eleven."

"Well I guess I had better get to work," Chichi said wrapping her apron around her waist.

"That would be a good idea before the boss comes out and has a hernia," Asa commented as she started walking out of the workers lounge with Chichi close in tow.

"He has a hernia every day," Chichi said placing her pen and pad in the pocket of her apron. "It wouldn't be anything different if he had one today."

"You are right about that, Chichi," she said turning and walking off to her own section.

Chichi just smiled then walked to hers but stopped short in her tracks when she saw the same guy from last night sitting at one of her tables with four other men. _What did I do to deserve this? _She thought with a huff as she started to make her way over to the group of men.

* * *

><p>"You know I just can't explain it," Goku said leaning back in his seat at the restaurant. It was Wednesday and the guys were meeting up for their once a week lunch. "She was right there, I had her in my trap then BAM; she completely turns me down at the drop of a dime."<p>

"Maybe you're losing your touch, Goku," Vegeta said smirking.

"Don't kid Vegeta," Goku said turning to look at the flame haired man in front of him. "I haven't lost anything. The bartender did say that she was a tough cookie to crack but I'm up for the challenge."

"When are you never ready for a challenge, Goku," Krillin asked raising a brow.

"That's a good question," Yumcha said chuckling. "I have yet to see you turn down a challenge when it comes to women, Goku."

"You know, now that I think about it there's never been a time when I wasn't up for a challenge. I like the thrill of the chase," Goku said happily.

"Yes well someone is going to get chased if I don't get some service over here and fast," Vegeta said folding his arms over his chest, scowl set in place.

"Calm down Vegeta," Ichiro said pushing a piece of black hair out of his face then pointed behind him. "Here comes a waitress now."

All the guys turned to look where Ichiro was pointing and Goku smiled. It was her, the girl he had seen at the club the night before, Chichi Mau. Now was his chance to get her to go out with him, then, that way he would be closer to getting her in his bed after wooing her. It was all going to work out in his favour sooner or later whether she liked it or not. Then after he had her, he'd leave not even bothering to look back on it.

"How can I help you all," Chichi asked looking around the table. When her eyes landed on Goku, a scowl immediately fell into place. _I was really hoping that it wasn't him._ She thought with distain. _I thought last night was the only time I was going to see him. I guess that was wishful thinking._

"I'll have a Filet Mignon," Vegeta said watching her as her hand flew across her notepad.

"I think I'll have the Teriyaki Steak," Yumcha said winking at her. Chichi rolled her eyes in disgust.

_He's just as bad as the other one,_ she thought writing down the order. It was going to be a long day with this group. She was sure that after they left, she would end up ripping her hair out of her scalp by the roots.

"I'll have the California Hand Roll," Krillin said giving her a soft smile.

_He must be married,_ she thought as she wrote down what he asked for. She then looked over at his hand and noticed the ring. _Yep, definitely married; so is the first one. And these three look like they haven't even thought about settling down, at all._

"What would you recommend," Ichiro asked looking up from the menu he was holding.

"Well the Eel Hand Rolls are actually really good, so is the Imperial Steak, and Hibachi Lemon Chicken," she said pointing out what she was talking about on the menu. "They're my personal favourites."

"I think I'll have the Imperial Steak," he said closing the menu.

"Great choice," she said smiling a little then she turned to look at Goku, her dark eyes locked on him, smile never wavering. She did want to attempt to at least be polite and he hadn't tried to come on to her like he did the night before, "and what about you?"

"The Hibachi Lemon Chicken sounds good," he said smiling at her.

"And what can I offer you to drink," she asked after writing down the final order.

"I'll have a few rounds of Premium Japanese Cold Sake," Vegeta said pulling his wallet out of his pocket then pulling out his ID.

"White Peach Sake Sangria," Krillin said; another smile adorning his features.

"I'll have the same," Yumcha said.

"Can I have a Beni-tini," Goku asked as he showed the ID then let his head drop like he was thinking.

"And I'll have a Blue Moon Saketini," Ichiro said as he passed the menu to her.

"You've got it," she said writing down the final drink then grabbing the menus. "I'll be right back with your drinks; your food will be done in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

"Thank you," Vegeta said as she walked away.

* * *

><p>It was quiet at the table for a moment until Yumcha decided to break the silence.<p>

"Did you _see_ her? She was drop dead gorgeous!" Yumcha said happily.

"Yes and she was quite pleasant," Ichiro said with a smile.

"To you and Goku," Krillin said elbowing the raven haired man, "you were the only ones that got a smile out of her."

"It's just my charm," he said with a shrug.

"What did you think of her Goku," Yumcha asked looking over at his friend who had his head bowed like he was thinking. He didn't answer right away. "Hello, Earth to Goku; anybody in there?"

"What, huh," Goku said snapping from his thoughts.

"I said, what do you think of that girl that was just here," Yumcha repeated.

"I think a lot of her because that's the one I met at the club last night," Goku said looking over at him from his peripheral vision.

"Whoa, that was her," Krillin said; his eyes growing in width. "No wonder she turned you down on the drop of a dime. She's drop dead gorgeous. Not that I was really looking or anything but wow. When you said a tough cookie to crack, I didn't know you meant that tough. You'd be lucky if you get more than a ghost of a smile out of her like you just did."

"She rivals my sister," Ichiro said looking over at Krillin. "You remember how hard it was for you to get Akane to fall for you. Goku is having that similar problem with this girl. Do you even know her name?"

"Her name is Chichi Mau," he answered almost instantly.

All eyes were on him in pure shock/horror.

"Mau, did you say Mau?" Yumcha asked blinking.

"Yes, what's wrong," Goku asked raising a brow.

"Do you realize who her father is," Ichiro asked. "He's King Gyuu Mau; also known as the Ox King. He rules over the Ox Kingdom. Does this ring any bells?"

"The bartender _did _say that last night, but I thought she was pulling my leg." He said then he thought about it. She's the daughter of the damn Ox King. "Holy…" Goku started but stopped when he saw her coming back.

* * *

><p>"Here you all are," she said placing the drinks in front of them. "Your food will be here shortly, is there anything else I can get you all?"<p>

"Would you happen to have garlic bread sticks," Ichiro asked looking up at her.

"Actually there's a batch that was just made fresh, I'll bring them right out for you," Chichi said as she turned to walk away again.

"She's Gyuu Mau's daughter, no way in hell," Goku said; his eyebrow twitching. "I thought the bartender was kidding about who her father is."

"Oh no, that's definitely her," Ichiro said. "And if what I've heard about the princess is correct, she's not all that nice unless you can win her over. And it takes a lot to do that. But I didn't know that she was living in the city, I wonder why."

"Your guess is as good as mine, Ichiro," Krillin said rubbing his hands together.

"Dude, good luck getting that one," Yumcha said slapping Goku on the back.

"Thanks," Goku said sarcastically; rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Chichi set about tending to her other tables when she heard an order being called for pickup. Rushing over, she took the order and headed to the table full of men. She placed their respective plates in front of each of them then let the tray rest on her hip.<p>

"Can I offer you a refill on your drinks," she asked. Then she noticed the way that Yumcha was staring at her and she returned it with a heated glare. Yumcha instantly turned away.

"Yes, refills on the drinks would be nice," Vegeta said holding up his empty glass.

"Sure, I'll be right back with those." She said as she turned to walk away.

They all waited until she was out of earshot before everyone turned to Yumcha.

"I saw that," Ichiro said pointedly.

"Saw what," Yumcha asked feigning innocence.

"You were staring and she glared," Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "How hopeless can you get?"

"Looks like I'm not the only one who is having a problem getting her now am I," Goku said. "I told you my game isn't lacking, she's just hard to crack. But I'll do it eventually. I just need to find a way to get through that shell of hers."

"Good luck with that," Ichiro said picking up his fork. "You're in for the battle of a lifetime if you plan on getting her."

"Like I said," Goku said taking a bite of his food, "I'm up for the challenge."

* * *

><p>After they finished lunch, Krillin, Vegeta, Ichiro, and Yumcha left since it was Goku's turn to pay. Sitting at the table alone with the plates surrounding him in a neat stack, Goku looked out the window until he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him.<p>

"Well seems your friends bailed on you," Chichi's voice floated in his ears. "How will you be paying for this?" She sat the bill down in front of him and he flipped it opened.

Pulling his wallet from his pants pocket, he looked up at her and held his black American Express card up to her. "I'll pay your tip in cash."

"Well thank you," she said plucking the card from his fingers then walking away. Goku watched her until she was no longer in sight. He looked down at the bill then reached into his wallet. Pulling a few twenties out, he laid it on the table then leaned back in the seat waiting for her to come back.

Two minutes later she was back and placed the card in his hand. "Thank you for choosing Keri's Teriyaki, come back some time soon."

"Actually I was hoping you'd like to go out some time, get to know each other," he said standing up from his seat.

"I don't think so," she said with a small smile then turned to clearing the table.

Goku watched her for a moment before turning and walking out of the restaurant. He really was going to have a hard time getting this one like they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so if you guys didn't figure it out, Ichiro is Android 17 and Akane is Android 18. This is an AU fic so ummm; it would be a little weird calling him Android 17 and his sister Android 18. Just a heads up. Anyways, special thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It's greatly appreciated.<strong>


	3. Oh What Joy

**All the love you guys give me is so amazing! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: LB93_

_Chapter Three – Oh What Joy_

* * *

><p>Chichi walked out of Keri's that night around nine pulling her apron off her waist. Pulling her car keys from her pants pocket, she clicked the auto-start then the unlock button on her car and walked over to it. Opening the driver's door, she stepped in then threw her bag into the passenger's seat. Placing the key in the ignition, Chichi pulled out of the parking lot and made her way home.<p>

Walking into her apartment ten minutes later, Chichi heard the TV going in Asuka's room. Knocking on the door as she passed, she heard a faint 'come in'. Opening the bedroom door, she stood in the frame leaning on it as she looked at Asuka who was sitting on her bed painting her toenails.

"How'd it go," the red head asked never looking up at her roommate.

"Same as usual besides the fact that I made a sixty dollar tip from some group of guys today," Chichi said folding her arms over her chest. "Other than that, it was any normal day at Keri's. How about you? How's the new job going?"

"My boss is a douche but I can handle it." Asuka said finally looking up at her. "The customers are okay and I get paid well so I'll be able to keep up my end of the rent. I do miss Keri's though."

"All the Bus Boys and waiters miss you too, the waitresses not so much since they saw you as competition for some of the guys that work there," Chichi said humorously, "now their next stop is to get me gone."

"That won't be easy," Asuka said laughing, "you're not so easy to run off. I really wish I had stayed though. I made great tips off the guys that would come in."

"How can I forget," Chichi said.

"Anyways, tell me about this group of guys that left you the sixty dollar tip," Asuka said waving her over to come sit on the bed. Chichi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what were they like?"

"Well there were five of them, two had the craziest hair dos that it looked completely impossible because of gravity, one was spiky haired with this weird scar over his cheek, there was a bald one that kinda looked like a monk, and the last was a raven haired guy, really sweet actually," Chichi said. "They all looked to be like millionaires or something by the way that they were dressed. They were nice for the most part and one tried to hit on me but his game was completely off so I didn't even bother saying anything to him."

"Chichi what have I told you," Asuka screeched. "Whenever a rich guy like that asks you out you don't say _no_, you say _yes_! Are you crazy?"

"You know money doesn't interest me, Asuka," Chichi said sternly. "Besides, if he really wants to try to get to know me he will approach me correctly. You know I have standards."

"Yes, yes I know about your standards but dammit," Asuka said moving her nail polish bottle away from her foot, "you have to keep your options open. You never know, this guy could be good for you but you'll never find out if you don't give him a chance. Reconsider going out with him." Chichi glared darkly at her roommate. "Look all I'm saying is that if you give him a chance, you can show him what you like. You never know, you might actually start to like him. There's no need to shoot down _every_ guy that comes into contact with you. How else are you going to get married like you want to if you don't give the men around here even a slight chance? Really think about it, Chichi."

"Alright, alright," Chichi said rolling her eyes. "I'll _think _about it. I won't make any guarantees though, Asuka."

"That is all I ask," Asuka said returning to her toenails as Chichi left the bedroom and went to her own closing the door behind her.

Plopping down on her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, scowl set in place.

_I could give him a chance, _she thought. _But how do I know he's not in it for just a one night stand then afterwards blows me off for good?_

* * *

><p>"Mika," Goku called walking into his apartment. Seconds later footsteps could be heard and the large pure white Siberian Husky walked out of the bedroom and bounded over to her owner; practically knocking him down from impact. "It's good to see you too, Mika."<p>

The Husky barked in agreement as she licked his face happily.

"You know that's pretty disgusting," Goku said sitting up from the floor and wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Dog germs, gross Mika."

The dog barked again, her tail beating against the floor as her big blue eyes stared down at Goku.

"You must be hungry to attack me like that," Goku said as he stood up from the floor.

_Woof._

"I'll take that as a yes," he said as he made his way to the kitchen with Mika following close after him.

Flipping on the light, Goku reached for her doggy bowl and picked it up. Opening the fresh can of dog food, he dumped the contents into the bowl then sat it in front of the large white canine.

"Enjoy," he said as he walked out of the kitchen back to his bedroom.

Flipping on the light, Goku walked over to his bed and kicked off his shoes as he plopped down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, his thoughts swimming around the raven haired waitress he saw today.

_I don't understand what I'm doing wrong,_ he thought staring up at the ceiling. _Why has she not submitted to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Chichi walked along the canned good aisle looking for the cans of Rotel<strong>*<strong> that she was told were there. Finally spotting them after searching for a few minutes, she stood in front of the two different brands deciding which she wanted and which one was cheaper. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't see the large figure of the man she had met at the club and restaurant walking by her with another woman.

Goku and Bulma stood in front of the Campbell's soup, Bulma trying to decide the best one for her boss and Goku rolling his eyes at the fact that she wouldn't let him get that extra large bag of marshmallows.

"Which one do you want, Goku," Bulma asked holding up a can of tomato soup and chicken noodle soup.

"I would rather have that bag of marshmallows but I guess I'll go with the tomato soup," he said folding his arms over his chest.

Bulma chucked the soup in the cart and rolled her eyes. "You're about as bad as Vegeta. If you don't get your way, you throw a fit. You're like a two year old, Goku."

Chichi – who hadn't been so busy with the Rotel anymore – visibly paled at the mention of his name. That woman had said Goku and if it was the same Goku she met at the club and the restaurant, she was going to have a hernia much like her boss would if she were late to work. Turning her head slightly, she was greeted by the sight of him standing with another woman. They looked to be arguing about something though she could barely hear, let alone comprehend what they were saying. That's when he turned and looked at her.

"Oh, hey," he said smiling that large goofy smile and waving at her, "fancy running into you here."

Chichi couldn't help the anger that was building up. It was like this guy was stalking her. He was at her favourite night club, the place she worked, now at the grocery store she always went to. The next thing she knew, he might end up in her apartment with Asuka for Kami's sake. It was like the guy was everywhere she went, at every turn she made. And that's when she snapped.

"Would you fuck off and stop following me," she yelled before storming out of the aisle.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Goku looked at each other completely confused.<p>

"Any idea what's going on," Bulma asked.

"Not the slightest clue," Goku admitted. He had no idea exactly what he did to make her so mad that she had to yell at him in the middle of a grocery store for but he figured it had to be pretty bad. But, he had barely ever spoken to her which is what confused him the most. "I've only seen her a couple times. Met her at Club Obsessed about a week ago then found out that she works at Keri's Teriyaki the following day when I went to lunch with the guys. I asked her out, she shot me down. I haven't seen her since."

"Who is she," Bulma asked as they began to walk again.

"Her name is Chichi Mau." Goku said shoving his hands in his jeans pockets.

Bulma abruptly stopped almost hitting Goku with the cart. "Did you say Mau; as in the daughter of Gyuu Mau?"

"Yes, that would be the one," Goku said nodding as he pushed the cart back so that she didn't come close to hitting him again.

"No wonder she has such an attitude," Bulma said recomposing herself. "C'mon let's get this shopping done then get out of here."

Goku nodded then started walking again with Bulma right beside him. It was silent between the two for a moment before Bulma was hit with an idea. "Hey Goku why don't you go to her job and ask her out again; just make sure you tell her that there will be no funny business. I know you."

"Bulma you're trying to throw me in with the lions," he said looking at her like she was stupid.

"No I mean it," Bulma said. "If you ensure her that you're not up to anything – which I hope you're not but knowing you, you are – then maybe she'll agree to go out with you. It's worth the shot Goku. From what I can tell, you really like that girl so why not? Besides, you need to find someone to settle down with. You're not getting any younger; you're already twenty-seven."

"Alright, alright, geez," he said rolling his eyes. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"At a boy," she said patting him on his shoulder then continuing to walk. Goku rolled his eyes then followed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rotel - <strong>Rotel is like a sort of nacho dip. Actually very good in my opinion. You all should try it some time.


	4. Fine

**This chapter holds a…lemon slice. I wouldn't really consider it a real lemon since…well just read and find out. Anyways, now we shall see if the third time is really a charm. Thanks for all the feedback I've received. It's greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: LB93_

_Chapter Four – Fine_

* * *

><p>Goku paced back and forth in his bedroom after returning home from grocery shopping with Bulma. He was still pissed about his marshmallows but that would have to wait. Somehow he had to convince Chichi that his intentions were good when in all actuality they weren't.<p>

_Dammit,_ he thought bitterly as he looked up at the ceiling. _Exactly how do I make it seem like my intensions are pure when they sure as hell are NOT?_

With an exasperated sigh, Goku plopped down on the bed as he folded his arms behind his head and continued to gaze up at the ceiling. "I don't know how I'm gonna make this work but I'm sure I can figure out something. I mean there's got to be some kind of solution to this little problem."

That's when Mika walked into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed and plopped down beside him. Laying her head down so that it was right next to Goku's she let out a sort of humming noise as he scratched behind her ear. "You wouldn't happen to know how I could ask Chichi out without coming off as trying to get into her pants, would you Mika?" he asked still scratching behind her ear. The dog didn't bark or anything, she just sat in complete silence.

"Didn't think so," Goku said with a sigh.

He laid there for a long while in complete silence and before he realized it, he was drifting in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Soft sounds of Marvin Gaye played in the background as the two lovers were wrapped up in each other's limbs, one working while the other was enjoying the sheer pleasures of what the other was doing.<em>

_Small whimpers escaped her as she withered under his touch. The feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around her sensitive breast and his left hand massaging her free breast sent a wave a sexual bliss coursing through her veins. She had no idea he could make her feel this good just by doing that._

"_Mmm," she moaned, her head turning from side to side._

_Suddenly she no longer felt his tongue flicking back and forth on her nipple and looked up to see him moving down her body towards her womanhood. Once he reached there, she felt his fingers being inserted into her core. Her back arched at the contact as a sharp gasp escaped her lips._

_She could feel him pumping his fingers inside of her, giving her unbelievable pleasure. If this was how it felt with just his fingers then imagine…_

"_Oh Goku," she cried out as her body rocked with his fingers finding a steady rhythm._

* * *

><p>Goku abruptly sat up on his bed, sweat pooling at his brow. Wiping it away with the back of his hand, he lay back down on his mused bed and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"Mental note to self," he spoke aloud, "when trying to come up with a plan to get Chichi to go out with you, do not have wet dreams about her. It'll only end badly."

With a heavy sigh, he turned his head and stared at the digital clock that sat on his dresser. "How long was I asleep? It's already ten in the morning!" As quickly as he had laid down, Goku was on his feet again and rushing to the bathroom. Shortly after the door closed, the shower could be heard running.

* * *

><p>Chichi leaned against the hostess stand completely bored. It was dead in the restaurant that day and she had no one sitting in her section. Beside her was Akasuki, another waitress at Keri's Teriyaki and a personal friend of Chichi's. Standing behind the hostess stand was Asa who looked equally as bored as the other two.<p>

"It's always dead on Thursdays," Chichi commented letting her arm rest on the hostess stand.

"You can say that again," Asa said with a sigh.

It was quiet between the three for a few moments before they heard footsteps coming their way. All three turned to see the owner, Keri, standing in front of them, a scowl set in place.

"Chichi, Akasuki, you need to get back to your stations," he growled at the two. "Just because it's not packed doesn't mean you can wander off and do whatever the hell you please. Get your asses back to where you're supposed to be."

"Oh Keri don't have a hernia we're going," Akasuki said grabbing Chichi's arm and walking around the bend to where the different sections were located.

Keri snorted then walked away as well after sending a heated glare towards Asa who only rolled her eyes back at him.

_Keri and his hernias,_ Asa thought placing her hand to her chin.

* * *

><p>Goku walked into Keri's around four that afternoon alone. He would be meeting with Vegeta later but for now, he wanted to take this chance to get Chichi to go out with him one night. With his hopes high, he walked to the hostess' station and smiled.<p>

"Welcome to Keri's," Asa said looking up at the tall, muscular male standing in front of her. "Would you like a bar seat or the dining room seat?"

"The dining area will do just fine, I'm expecting another person." Goku said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me," Asa said pulling a menu from the stand then walking around it.

Goku followed the small woman into the dining area watching for signs of Chichi. So far he didn't see her but he hoped that she was working today otherwise his plan would not play out.

"Here we are," Asa said sitting the menu down on the table, "your waitress will be here to take your order in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Goku said nodding as he sat down in the chair closest to him.

Asa nodded then turned and left him sitting alone. While he sat there, Goku went over his plan he had drilled into his head all morning on asking Chichi out.

_This is the only chance you've got to make yourself believable Goku, _he chided himself within his thoughts. _Don't screw it up. Stick to the plan and everything will run nice and smooth._

He let out a long semi-loud sigh recomposing his mind so that it was completely cleared for when he saw her. He didn't want to mess up. He_ couldn't_ mess up. He _wouldn't _mess up.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps coming his way. Looking up, he saw the figure of Chichi headed straight for him.<p>

_Now's my chance, _he thought as his smile fell into place.

"Welcome to Keri's," Chichi said as she stood in front of him, her fake smile plastered across her face, "what can I start you off with?"

"I'd like a round of Mai Tai and an order of cheese sticks," Goku said looking up at her.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Chichi said as she began walking away.

_I can't believe I choked. _He thought rolling his eyes. _It's like everything I told myself to do just went out the window as soon as she was standing in front of me. What the HELL is wrong with me? I've never done this before. Usually I'm able to just talk the pants off of women but with her it's a completely different story. Dammit._

"Here you are," she said pulling him from his thoughts as she sat the cheese sticks and the first round of Mai Tai in front of him.

"Thank you," he said looking up at her. She nodded then turned to leave before she was stopped by him speaking again. "Hey, your name is Chichi right?"

Chichi turned and looked back at him and nodded, "Yes, why?" Her right eyebrow rose into her bangs as she looked back at him.

"I know I came off the wrong way the first time I asked you out, but honestly I mean you no harm. If you would just allow me to take you out once, I won't bother you anymore afterward unless you want me to," Goku said; a small smile adorning his features.

Chichi gnawed on her bottom lip as she thought it over. He _was _cute, and Asuka was right. If she didn't give the guys a chance, she'd never get married like she wants to. Besides, he seemed harmless at the moment, so why not? After a few seconds she sighed then reached into her apron and pulled out her notepad and pen. After writing down her address and phone number, she tore the piece of paper out and handed it to him. "Pick me up at eight Saturday night."

"You've got it," Goku said taking the piece of paper from her and sticking it into his slacks pocket.

Chichi nodded then turned and left him behind. Goku smiled, it worked. Now he would have to keep his promise to her though. It was something he was completely willing to do because he knew what the reward was waiting for him at the end of the road.


	5. Rule Number 1

**Believe me when I say that I truly am sorry for making you all wait for so long. But school's started again, I've been sick, and I hardly ever really get time to actually turn my computer on. I'm doing almost all my reading via iPod. And not to mention that right now I have an abhorrent freakin' headache due to being in direct sunlight for over 10 minutes, so if this chapter seems a little…choppy that's why. Forgive me.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Five – Rule # 1_

* * *

><p>Vegeta arrived shortly after Goku confirmed the date with Chichi and sat down in the seat across from the younger male.<p>

"Afternoon Vegeta," Goku said saluting him. Vegeta just grunted causing Goku to roll his eyes.

Picking up his menu, Goku looked through to see what he wanted. It was silent between the two for a while before Vegeta decided to speak.

"Have you made progress with the woman," Vegeta asked quirking a brow. He was a bit curious about the situation since Goku seemed so stuck on getting this one woman to go out with him.

"Sure have," Goku said still looking down at his menu, a smile plastered on his face.

"And," Vegeta asked; his brows rising higher.

"She agreed to go out with me, Saturday night at eight." Goku said triumphantly. "Now I just need to figure out a good place to take her. Once I've done that, it's smooth sailing from there."

"Good because I'm tired of hearing you bitch and moan about this one female," Vegeta said looking down at his menu again. Goku did the same. "And ask Bulma, she might know a good place."

"Sure, thanks Vegeta." Goku said.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Goku walked into his apartment after lunch with Vegeta and kicked his shoes off his feet. He whistled as he walked through the long corridor of the pent house apartment then rounded the corner to his bedroom. He entered then walked across the large opened space to his bed and flopped back on it staring up at the ceiling. A happy smile etched its way into his prestige as he thought about the day's accomplishments.<p>

"Step one down," he said to himself, "an unknown amount of steps to go."

Closing his eyes he folded his hands behind his head and smiled once again. That night, his dreams were filled with thoughts and images of Chichi.

* * *

><p>"It worked," Bulma exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air. "I told you it would. And you didn't want to believe me."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, you were right," Goku said rolling his eyes as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against Bulma's work bench.

He had come to Capsule Corp to talk to his financial adviser about a place he could take Chichi for their date the next day thanks to Vegeta's tip. When he told her the news, she practically had a heart attack from all the excitement of knowing that her idea worked like a charm. Then she commenced to telling him useless crap that he didn't bother to pay attention to.

"Well," Bulma said leaning back in her seat, "there are a number of places here that you can take her. But I would suggest you go to Alexander's Steak House. They've got great food and it's a very good place to go for a first date even if it is a bit pricy. How I know? Vegeta took me there on our first date."

"I didn't ask but that's nice to know," Goku said standing up from his position on the desk. "Thanks Bulma, I'll be sure to do just that. You're a great help, see you around." He waved then left his aqua haired financial adviser to her hobby; building random things.

Jumping into his Lamborghini, Goku sped off back to his apartment so he could call Chichi. He wanted to make sure that the date was still on and that she hadn't canceled on his at the last second.

* * *

><p>Chichi sat in her bedroom painting her toenails when she heard the door click open and slam closed then footsteps coming down the hall.<p>

"Chichi you here," Asuka asked as she made her way to Chichi's bedroom.

"Yeah in here," Chichi called as she continued to paint her nails.

Asuka opened the door and leaned against the frame. Chichi placed her brush back in the bottle and screwed the cap shut then looked up at her roommate.

"How was it," Chichi asked raising a brow. Due to how red Asuka's face was she knew it wasn't all that great today. She was practically the colour of her hair, so it might have just been downright horrible so to speak.

"Absolutely fucking horrible," Asuka yelled throwing her hands up into the air. "Today had to be one of the worse days of my life. There were these two guys in there right. I think they were two of the ones from that group you told me about. Now the one with the long black hair was cool, he was totally sweet. I learned that his name is Ichiro, but that other one, the one with the spiky hair and that freaky cut on his face, he would NOT stop flirting with me the entire time I was serving them. He even grabbed me and you know I hate being grabbed, especially by someone like him. I swear if it wasn't for me being at work at the time, I probably would have cut his dick off and fed it to him."

"Ouch, that's harsh," Chichi said wincing as she scooted over on her bed and patted the spot beside her signaling for Asuka to come sit down. "That's totally them though."

Quickly crossing the room, Asuka took the seat beside Chichi and sighed. "I think I just had a much worse hernia than Keri has ever had."

"I believe you did," Chichi said nodding in agreement.

"Never thought I would see the day that would happen," Asuka said blowing her red bangs out of her face.

It was silent between the two for a moment until the phone rang.

"Get that please," Chichi said. "You're sitting closer to the phone."

"Sure why not," she said reaching over and grabbing the cordless phone. She clicked talk then placed it to her ear. "Hello?"

Asuka sat quietly for a minute before she smiled and turned to look at Chichi. "Oh yes she's right here. I'll put her on for you."

Taking the phone from her ear, she placed her hand over the mic then turned to Chichi. "It's Goku; I see you decided to go out with him after all." Biting down on her lip, she handed over the phone then stood up. "I'll leave you to talk, have fun."

"Shut up Asuka," Chichi said throwing the bottle of nail polish at Asuka's retreating figure before placing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>His phone conversation with Chichi went well even though it was short. Walking into his apartment, Goku kicked off the shoes he was wearing and walked down the corridor happy. Tomorrow he would be taking Chichi out and he would learn as much as he could about her; specifically everything she liked.<p>

Responding to the sound of Goku walking in, Mika emerged from her bedroom and tackled her owner. Goku toppled over backwards as he laughed and rubbed behind her ears.

"It's good to see you too Mika," Goku said laughing.

_Woof._

"Hungry girl," he asked.

_Woof._

"Then let's go eat," he said sitting up and standing to his feet.

Mika trotted into the kitchen as Goku followed behind her, watching the large dog as she happily skipped across the hard tile floor and sliding to her bowl. With a chuckle, Goku pulled out the dog food then placed it into her bowl leaving the Husky to eat as he searched for something to eat himself and think about his upcoming date with Chichi.

A small laugh sounded from him as he pulled out the leftovers from the night before. Tomorrow night was going to be a good night, he could feel it in his bones.

* * *

><p>A sigh escaped him as he looked himself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that he took out the one girl he had been trying to get to go out with him for almost three full weeks.<p>

_Alright Goku, you can do this, _he thought as he sprayed on his cologne. _It's just a date. Just a date and afterwards you sleep with her and leave. That's it. You'll be fine; all you have to do is get through this one night._

Nodding his head absentmindedly, Goku turned on his heel, grabbed his jacket, then left the apartment. After the elevator ride that seemed to take forever, Goku was inside his Lamborghini and flying down the road to Chichi's place.

* * *

><p>Chichi stood in front of her bathroom mirror curling her hair; Asuka leaning on the door frame watching her.<p>

"Excited about your date," Asuka asked raising a brow.

"You know, I kind of am," Chichi said as she continued curling the loose pieces of her hair. "I want to see what this guy is about. If he does the right things tonight, I might consider going out with him again sometime; if he's up to it."

"That a girl," Asuka said smiling. "It's about time you found someone you can take it steady with. Remember you have to get married soon. You're going to be turning 27 in a few weeks and you're not getting any younger."

"What's your excuse," Chichi asked looking back at her roommate raising a brow.

"I, my dear, am destined to be alone," she said before she started laughing. "Anyways, all bullshit aside, have fun tonight and remember to get all the details about this guy; where he works, what he does in his field, the whole nine yards."

"You've got it coach," Chichi said placing the curling iron down on the counter. As she was putting the finishing touches on her hair, they heard the door.

"That might be him," Asuka said as she turned and went to answer the door.

Chichi felt a chill run down her spin at the thought of him being there already. She was both excited and nervous about this outing because she wasn't sure what he truly wanted from her. But she would find out sooner or later, that much she had promised herself when she agreed to go out with him.

* * *

><p>Asuka opened the door and looked out to come face to face with a rather handsome young man. She smiled.<p>

"Hi is Chichi here," Goku asked when the door was opened and a redhead poked her head out the door.

"So you're Goku," she said smiling. "Yeah she's here, why don't you come inside and have a seat. She should be out shortly. She's still getting ready to go. But in the mean time." She opened the door wider and moved out the way beckoning him inside. Goku smiled in thanks as he walked into the nicely furnished apartment and looked around.

"Nice place you guys have here," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "How long have you stayed here?"

"Eh, four years now," she said plopping down on the couch. Then she thought about it; she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Oh, how rude of me; I'm Asuka by the way."

"Nice to meet you Asuka," he said sitting in the seat next to her.

His eyes wandered around the living room taking in the sight of everything in there. Looking at the top of the mantle, he noticed a picture of Chichi and Asuka. They looked really young in the picture.

"When was that one taken," Goku asked pointing at the picture he had been admiring.

"Oh that old thing," Asuka said pushing herself up off the couch and walking over to it. Picking the photo up, she walked back over to the couch and sat down slightly closer to Goku and held the picture out to him. "This picture was taken on Chichi's twentieth birthday. We still lived in her father's kingdom at the time."

"Are you two sisters or something," Goku asked looking up from the picture over at Asuka.

"Nah, childhood friends," Asuka said taking the picture back and putting it on the end table. "I was a common villager in the kingdom and Chichi befriended me when I saved her from a hungry mountain lion when we were seven."

"And we've been friends ever since," Chichi said leaning on the frame of the hallway entrance.

* * *

><p>Goku looked up at her when he heard her speak and his jaw instantly dropped. She looked gorgeous. The knee length black strapless dress hugged her figure perfectly showing off her well toned body. Long, smooth crème coloured legs were complimented by a pair of black 5 inch Christian Louboutin pumps that fit her feet snuggly. Her long raven coloured hair was pulled back into a high bun with little spirals of black hair cascading down to frame her face. Long shimmering diamond earrings came down to her jaw with a matching necklace gracing her neck. Her full lips were enhanced by shinny red lipshine from Loreal. Charcoal coloured eye shadow creating the smoky eye look adorned her eyelids bringing out the onyx colour of her eyes.<p>

"What do you think," she asked smoothing her dress down over her hips.

"You look great," he said as he stood and adjusted the tie on his neck. He held his hand out to her and she took it. "Shall we?"

Chichi smiled then nodded before she turned back to Asuka and waved. "Goodnight and tell Akihiro I said hello when you leave."

"Sure, have fun," Asuka said following them to the door.

Goku looked down at Chichi from the corner of his eye as they walked to the elevator. The way that her dress fit her curvaceous body was astounding. He never knew that one woman could have as many curves as she had. And the smooth ivory skin of her back was complimented by the golden clasps that held the dress together in the back. He smiled; he was going on a date with one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen before in his life.

After exiting the elevator, Goku led Chichi to his Lamborghini and opened the door for her. Chichi stepped into car and he closed the door behind her before crossing over and getting into the driver's seat. Starting the car, he pulled out and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the restaurant, Goku watched Chichi as she looked over her menu trying to find something she felt like eating. He could feel the blood rushing south just by staring at her.<p>

_Mind out of the gutter,_ he chided within his cranium. _I've still got a little bit of a ways to go before we reach that step._

"So," Chichi said still looking down at her menu, "what do you do for work?"

_That's an odd question,_ he thought looking up again. _She doesn't know who I am? Ah well, can't get them all._

"I actually own Dot Inc." Goku said proudly; the glisten in his eyes showing the passion he had for his company. If there was one thing Goku loved more than women it was his company. It was his baby; especially since he put so much into it.

"Really," she said as her head shot up from the menu, "I didn't know that. So what's it like being owner and CEO of a big company like that?"

"It's actually quite fun," Goku said laughing a little. "And it's great knowing that I've created something that helps then entire world. As of two years ago, Dot Inc. products are being sold globally."

"That's very interesting, so how did you get started," Chichi asked closing the menu as she let her elbow rest on the table; head leaning on her hand. She was seriously interested in hearing about this.

"It was rather simple really," Goku said. "I saved up a lot of money after college and put it all towards starting my business. Once I had enough money to get it going, I grabbed the horns and have been doing well ever since."

"So what did you majour in, in college?" Chichi asked raising a brow. "Business?"

"A lot of people think that but no, I didn't." Goku said, "I actually majoured in English Literature. You don't necessarily have to have a business degree to open your own business."

"Really," she said; brows furrowed together. "You would think that you spent all your time studying business, but English Literature?"

Goku nodded and smiled. "Yep, didn't take a single business class throughout the time I was in college. But enough about me, I want to know about you. What are some of your hobbies; anything you want to tell."

"A lot of people laugh at me when I tell them this," Chichi said. "But I'll tell you anyway since you asked. "I actually live life by a set of rules."

"And those rules would be," Goku asked cocking a brow.

"Rule one; never sleep with a man on the first night." Chichi said proudly. "That's first and foremost. Rule two is find out all you can about the person you decide to start seeing. I believe I have accomplished that already."

"I believe you have," Goku said. _Just my luck, she's got rules. Kami!_

"Rule three, be aware of everything." Chichi said. "This applies to relationships as well as life in general. I learned that rule the hard way."

"How so," Goku asked raising a brow.

"Well a few years back I dated this guy," Chichi said looking up at the ceiling. "All he wanted was sex. He had tried to rape me but luckily I was able to fight him off. I broke up with him immediately after that. I've never seen him since, I think he's locked up actually."

Goku blinked once, twice, three times before the information processed. She was almost a victim of rape. Thankfully she wasn't.

"Wow, that's scary," he said.

"It was but I was able to keep a clear head in order to get out of the situation safely," Chichi said opening her menu again. Her eyes began to skim over the food choices looking for something that sounded good. Goku followed in similar action.

* * *

><p>Their table was quiet for a moment before they both heard the sound of footsteps coming towards them. Goku looked up to see a woman with large blond, curly hair coming towards them. Her green eyes looked mincing like she was ready to fight at the drop of a dime. A scowl was set in the curve of her mouth and if you listened closely you could hear her grumbling something incoherently about customers. Finally coming to a stop in front of Goku and Chichi's table, she looked down and pulled her pad and pen from the apron tied around her waist.<p>

"What can I get for y'all tonight," she asked; her voice thick with a southern accent.

"Can I have the 16-ounce Natural Beef Ribeye Steak Carne Asada style," Chichi said looking up at the young woman.

"And how would you like that cooked," she asked.

"Medium rare," she said folding the menu closed before handing it over to her.

"And you sir," she asked turning to Goku.

"I'd like the Scout Jim Baker's Mountain Man Porterhouse Steak," Goku said staring down at the item on the menu.

"How do you want it cooked," she asked.

"Medium rare as well," Goku said.

"And to drink?" she asked scribbling down the order.

"A Sprite would be nice," Chichi said.

"A Coke," Goku said.

"And what can I get you guys for an appetizer?" she asked raising a brow.

"Hot Sausage Bean Dip would be good," Goku said before handing over the menu.

"I'll be back with your appetizers and drinks in a few," she said taking his menu in her hands. "Give me a few minutes."

Both nodded before she turned and walked away from the table. Chichi looked at Goku then smiled.

"She didn't seem too happy," Goku commented.

"That comes with being a waitress," Chichi said. "I know all too well what kind of attitude she has. The customers at Keri's sometimes get on my last good nerve."

"How long have you been working at Keri's?" Goku asked leaning forward a little.

"It's been about three years now," she said thinking back on it. "Asuka and I started there at the same time."

"Does Asuka still work there," Goku asked. "I don't remember seeing her the last time I came in."

"No, she quite a couple weeks before," Chichi said. "She works at this place called Yuka's. It's sort of like Keri's but not completely."

"I know where that is," Goku said. "My friends and I go there every now and again."

"Yeah I think she met two of your friends last night," Chichi said laughing. "She came home and practically had a heart attack going off about one of them grabbing her; the one with the spiky hair and cut on his cheek."

"That would be Yumcha," Goku said shaking his head. "He's known for things like that."

"Goku I've got another question for you," Chichi said fiddling with her napkin that sat in front of her.

"What's up?"

"What do your friends do," Chichi asked. "When I saw you all in Keri's you all look like very important people."

"Well Vegeta, the man with the flame like hair, he's married to my financial advisor," Goku said. "Together they own Capsule Corp. Krillin, the smaller one with the bald head is a doctor, and he's married to Ichiro's twin sister. Ichiro and Akane own a boutique called 17 & 18. Yumcha on the other hand is a trust found baby. And you know what I do."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Chichi said.

Goku nodded.

* * *

><p>The night went smoothly. Goku and Chichi shared a few laughs and told each other more about themselves.<p>

After paying the almost $100 bill, Goku and Chichi left the restaurant and headed out to his car. Starting the engine, Goku pulled out and headed back to Chichi's apartment complex.

Arriving forty-five minutes later, Goku turned off the car and turned to look at Chichi.

"Thanks for a great night," Chichi said leaning over to kiss his cheek before she reached for the door and opened it. "I'll see you around some time, hum?"

"Sure," Goku said smiling before she closed the door and made her way to the building.

He watched until she disappeared inside before he turned the car on again and pulled out; making his way back to his own apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't take so long next time, I promise! And all the feedback you guys give me is awesome! I love you all! Bye, bye now guys, I need to take a Tylenol before my headache turns into a migraine.<strong>


	6. Whipped

**I'm not going to sit here and complain to you all about why I haven't updated this in almost two months but I will tell you this, I'm going to try to update every couple weeks so that I may finish this story soon. I have set an updating schedule and I plan to follow it. Also, I appreciate the love that I have received on this story alone; it's one of my most popular stories to date. And so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Six – Whipped_

* * *

><p>Chichi stepped out of the shower and wrapped her bathrobe around her slender body. Stepping into her bedroom, she closed the door behind her then commenced to getting dressed for bed.<p>

After five minutes, sitting fully clothed on her bed, Chichi sat lotioning her legs when a knock to the door was heard.

"Come in," she called rubbing in the last of the lotion into her skin.

Asuka opened the door then walked in happily with a smile on her face. "So, how did it go?"

"It actually went really well," Chichi said scooting over on the bed to make room for her roommate. Asuka came and sat down beside Chichi folding one leg over the other. "He's actually quite pleasant to be around. I wouldn't mind going out with him again."

"Ooh, so you like him," Asuka teased jabbing Chichi's side with her elbow making her giggle loudly due to her being ticklish. "I knew it would happen. I just knew it!"

Chichi laughed as she ran a hand through a lock of raven coloured hair. "I guess you could say that."

"Eeee! Okay spill, where did he take you, what did he tell you, tell me everything," Asuka demanded. "I want to know everything about this guy."

"Wow Asuka I never thought you would be so interested in a guy," Chichi chided playfully. "Especially since you're not the one dating him."

"Oh shut up and just tell me what happened during the damn date," Asuka said rolling her eyes before smiling at her childhood friend.

"Well for starters his car is my dream car," Chichi told her; a starry look in her eyes.

"He has a Lamborghini," Asuka asked raising an eyebrow to which Chichi nodded. "Score one for Goku."

"Anyways, he took me to this place called Alexander's Steak House," Chichi continued. "The food was wonderful but expensive as hell. The bill came up to about a hundred and something dollars."

"I know where that is," Asuka said. "The food is good but it's too damn expensive. Anyways, continue. What do you know about him?"

"Well I know that he's the owner of Dot Inc." Chichi said earning a gasp from her roommate. "He graduated high school and college so I know that he's smart. And he has a hidden love for martial arts; though he doesn't tell many people about it."

"Surprising, why is that," Asuka asked.

"He said that he wants to keep at least one thing he loves out of the public eye, not that I blame him," Chichi said leaning back on her elbows. "I'd want to keep something to myself as well."

"I can sympathize," Asuka added.

"Yeah, anyways I learned so much about him that I can't believe that it's all true so I'll have to do a little more research later on," Chichi said looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"And what did you tell him about yourself," Asuka asked curiously. "Did you tell him about the rules?"

"Of course I did," Chichi said looking back at Asuka.

"And how did he take it?" she asked raising a brow as a smile spread into her silhouette.

"Rather well I think," Chichi answered with a shrug.

"We shall see," Asuka commented as she stood. "Anyways, goodnight Chichi. It was a long day at Yuka's and I'm pretty tired so I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright," Chichi said, "goodnight Asuka."

"Goodnight Chichi," Asuka said as she walked out of the room and headed to her own.

Chichi heard Asuka's door close a few moments later then stood and closed her own. As she returned to her bed, Chichi turned off the light then crawled into the blanket and turned on her side to stare out the window. Her onyx eyes peered out at the stars as a smile spread across her lips before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Goku woke as the light of the eleven am sun struck his face. He smiled as he fully woke and thoughts about his date with Chichi the night before came back to him and sat up.<p>

_The way things went last night is an indicator of the start of something good, _he thought as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood on the plush carpet beneath his feet.

He took a single step on the floor before the loud banging of someone at his door caught his attention.

_Now who the hell is that knocking at my door at this time, _he thought adjusting the orange silk pajama pants he was wearing before heading to the door. _People know I sleep late so why bother coming at eleven? Why can't they come at twelve?_

Goku walked into the living room then headed straight for the door. Another loud bang was placed on the wood as his hand reached out for the lock.

"I hear you, I hear you, stop banging on my door like that," Goku said as he unlocked the door then pulled it opened to reveal Vegeta standing there. "What Vegeta?"

"What a greeting that was, Goku," Vegeta said as he brushed past Goku and entered the apartment.

"Yeah whatever Vegeta, let's just cut to the chase; why are you here?" Goku asked as he closed the door then turned to face the man. "It's usually Bulma that comes here; never you. What, did you lose a bet or something?"

"Very funny but no," Vegeta said rolling his eyes. "Bulma asked me to come here to tell you that she's holding a dinner tonight at Yuka's for all of us. The only reason she asked me to come here is because she went to make the reservations. Otherwise I wouldn't have set foot in this place."

"What time?" Goku asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"Six," Vegeta said as he looked around the apartment taking in the scenery.

"Tell her I'll be there," Goku said leaning back against the soft velveteen covering of his couch. "Is that all?"

"Nice place you have here," Vegeta commented completely ignoring Goku's last statement. "Do you plan on filling it any time soon?"

"I'm comfortable the way I am, now are you finished," Goku asked again.

"Yes I am," Vegeta said as he turned to leave the apartment. "I expect to see you at that dinner tonight or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Goku said waving a hand to dismiss him.

Vegeta nodded as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Goku leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes as he shook his head.

_Tonight is going to be a long night, _Goku thought rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Goku," Bulma said tapping her foot against the hard wood floor of Yuka's. "You did tell him, didn't you Vegeta?"<p>

"Yes woman I did, how many times do I have to tell you that," Vegeta growled turning his head towards his wife. "Now shut up and be patient. You know how slow he can be."

"Whatever, all I know is that he had better get here and soon or he'll catch a stiletto to the head," Bulma grumbled folding her arms across her chest.

"Calm down Bulma, he's here," Krillin said looking down the bend where he could see Goku walking towards them with the hostess.

"Well it's about damn time," Bulma said rolling her large blue eyes.

"Yeah now we don't have to listen to you bitch and moan about him not being here," Yumcha commented dryly.

"See Yumcha that's exactly why we didn't work out in the first damn place," Bulma snapped. "You always have something smart to say."

"Like I wanted it to," Yumcha said rolling his eyes.

"Oh whatever," Bulma said rolling her eyes as well. "You know you wanted me; it's a proven fact."

"Speak for yourself." Yumcha mumbled as Goku closed in on the table.

"Hey guys," he said as he walked around to the empty seat and sat down.

"Well it's about time you got here," Bulma said glaring at him. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Sorry, Mika needed to be walked then traffic was hell," Goku admitted opening his menu.

"Mkay, whatever you say," Bulma said doing the same.

"So what is this dinner about, Bulma," Krillin asked looking up at his old high school friend.

"Is it so wrong to just want us all to get together and have a nice, friendly dinner every once in a while," Bulma defended.

"No it's not when someone else is doing it, but you Bulma, there's definitely something up," Yumcha threw in. "There's always a catch."

"Yeah, we get free entertainment from you guys bickering like an old married couple," Ichiro said laughing.

"Oh whatever, the reason I called this dinner was for us all to get together and enjoy a nice calm evening as friends," Bulma said; her nose turning red from irritation. "You guys do it all the time so I thought that it would be nice for us to get together and do just that. There's no catch; Yumcha."

"Speaking of getting together, how did your date with Chichi Mau go last night," Vegeta asked; a smirk playing across his lips.

"You got her to go out with you," Ichiro asked quirking an eyebrow.

Goku nodded.

"Score, so did you bang her," Yumcha asked receiving an elbow to the ribs from Ichiro.

"No Yumcha, I didn't," Goku said as a red headed waitress walked past their table flashing a quick smile in Goku's general direction. "But the date went well last night; I plan on seeing her again some time."

"Wow after only one date this girl already has you whipped," Yumcha commented teasingly.

"You know Yumcha, a relationship doesn't just revolve around sex all the time," Akane commented rolling her eyes. "Maybe that's why you can't seem to find someone for yourself." She smirked evilly as Yumcha's face turned a bright red.

"I'd rather be single than whipped," Yumcha said.

Goku rolled his eyes at Yumcha and shook his head. "Just because I want to see her again doesn't mean that I'm whipped, Yumcha."

"Sure Goku, whatever you say," Yumcha said looking down at the menu in front of him.

* * *

><p>One by one everyone began to leave after chipping in their part of the bill after a very interesting dinner. Goku stayed behind a little longer to wait for the waitress to return and collect the money and her tips.<p>

"You know Goku, you did the right thing," a woman said from behind him.

Startled, Goku jumped and looked back to see Asuka standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Asuka," Goku said after a moment.

"I heard everything that you and your friend said earlier," Asuka said coming to stand beside him. "Chichi is a sweetheart and I don't want to see her hurt like I have so many times before, so here is my warning to you. If you hurt her even once, I will not hesitate to castrate you, understand?"

Goku gulped then nodded.

"Good, well I'll be seeing you around some time," Asuka said walking away. "I have to get back to work."

She disappeared from his sight a few seconds later as Goku sat pondering her warning.

_I'd better tread carefully, _he thought.


	7. You're Totally Pussy Whipped

**Sorry for the delay guys but I have learned that being in school and trying to write FanFiction is not good for someone like me. Plus with Christmas shopping and what not, I had no time before now to start writing. But here's another update. I'll try to get some more chapters out for you guys within the next few weeks before I go back to school.**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to Lemony from LWA for her birthday and telling me to hurry my ass up and update or she'll kill me. This is for you.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Seven – You're Totally Pussy Whipped_

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<strong>

Chichi walked into Keri's Thursday afternoon and was surprised by the rush they had already. Her eyes widened as she looked at all the people that sat at the tables – because she kind of expected for people to want to stay home for Thanksgiving – until suddenly she felt hands on her shoulders and the sensation of being pushed forward took over her. Her feet moved of their own accord trying to keep her from tripping over herself as she was pushed at a brisk pace.

"There's no time for you to sit there and dilly dally Chichi," Keri said from behind her. "We have a full house already and we need all the hands we can get."

"Yes I understand that, Keri," Chichi said as her legs continued to move forward. "But I can walk on my own so would you kindly stop pushing me and I'll make my way to the waitress' station myself?"

However Keri did not listen to a word she said and continued to push. Chichi rolled her onyx eyes as she continued to keep pace with Keri's pushing. Falling on her face at work would not be a good look for the Ox Princess and she would probably get up and kill Keri for it which would be even worse for her reputation – and her life.

"Here, now get to work," Keri said pushing her into the waitress' station after a few minutes. "I want to see your ass on the floor in no more than five minutes, understand? We've got a holiday rush and it's not looking so good for the waiters and waitress' we already have out there."

"Right, I'm on it," Chichi said as she shrugged out of her coat then snagged her apron off the peg and began tying it around her waist. "You can leave now."

Keri huffed as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"He givin' you a hard time already, Chi," Akasuki asked as she walked into the waitress' station.

"Yes, and I just walked through the door like two minutes ago," Chichi said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "He's lucky I need this job or I'd quit."

"You don't actually need it Chichi, you know that," Akasuki said. "You're a princess, you could just go back to your dad's kingdom any time you wanted to."

"True but I _don't _want to, that's the problem," Chichi said with a sigh. "I want to be able to take care of myself and I've been doing a pretty good job of it for the last five years."

"True," Akasuki said as they began to walk back on to the floor together. "Well, good luck. The holiday rush is going to be killer. I'm surprised you actually came in, didn't you have today off?"

"I did until Keri called and told me that we need more hands, I'm getting paid double though for the few hours I work so I'm not complaining," Chichi said as she waved at Asa who passed them by after seating another couple.

"How long are you in," Akasuki asked.

"The next five hours," Chichi said before turning to go the opposite direction.

"Lucky bitch," she heard Akasuki call behind her.

* * *

><p>"So Goku, how are things with Chichi going," Bulma asked as they sat down at the dinner table to eat. "No problems?"<p>

Krillin smiled as he sat next to Akane before he turned and smiled at Goku, "Yeah Goku, how are things? And when do we get to meet her?"

"None, everything is going pretty smooth actually," Goku said with a smile, "And you'll probably be able to meet her soon; hopefully."

"So you're telling me you still didn't bang her," Yumcha asked as he leaned back in his seat folding his hands behind his head.

"I can swear this is déjà vu," Bulma mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "Yumcha how many times do we have to tell you, relationships are not always just about sex. That's why you can't keep one to save your life."

"But that's his main objective for being with her, to bang her," Yumcha said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm surprised he hasn't done that yet."

"Well things change," Bulma said before turning to Goku, "right?"

"Right," Goku said before glancing up at the crystal chandler that hung above them.

"You had better not be lying to me Son Goku," Bulma said sternly.

"I'm not, you're completely right," Goku said holding his hands out to her in a defensive manner. "I don't plan on doing anything wrong to her. I promise."

"So what happened to you banging her then getting it over with," Yumcha said. "Has she changed you _that much _that you decided to change the whole game plan like that?" He snapped his fingers in front of his face indicating how fast the change had come.

"Maybe you should follow his example," Krillin said glancing over at Yumcha. "It would be wise of you to do so otherwise you'll meet a girl, sleep with her, she'll expect a relationship and when you tell her it was just a one night stand, she'll try to destroy you."

"Okay, let's not talk about this at my table," Bulma said holding her hands up. "I don't want to hear any more of it. Goku and his girlfriend are doing well and that's all we need to know."

"Sure," Yumcha said.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by quickly and everyone soon got up to get ready to leave after having some wine. Goku pulled his pea coat over his shoulders and began to button the buttons before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Yumcha standing there with a broad grin on his face, "Please tell me that everything you told Bulma was complete bullshit. You do still plan on banging her then leaving, right; for old time's sake?"<p>

"No Yumcha I'm completely serious about that," Goku said. "I don't want to end up making enemies that could potentially hurt my company and Chichi would be one of the people who is capable of doing that. Do you _know _who her father is?"

"You are totally pussy whipped," Yumcha said smacking Goku on the shoulder. "Totally and completely pussy whipped; that's a shame. So if I was to make you a bet a couple million that you can sleep with her in the next week then you up and leave without looking back, would you do it?"

"No," Goku said shaking his head.

"Totally whipped, good luck dude, let's see how the rest of your life plays out and how bad this effects your reputation," Yumcha said as he turned to grab his coat.

Goku just rolled his eyes then walked out the door, letting it shut behind him. He fished his car keys out of his coat pocket as he walked over to the Lamborghini and pressed the unlock. He stepped inside, sticking the keys in the ignition before starting the engine then backing out of the large drive way, heading off in the direction of Chichi's job. He had promised her he'd come and pick her up since her car was in the shop and Asuka had to work as well.

* * *

><p>Chichi walked out of Keri's pulling her coat over her shoulders as she glanced around the parking lot trying to spot Goku. He had told her that he'd come and pick her up since she didn't have a ride home.<p>

Her eyes finally landed on him leaning against his car to the left of her and she smiled as she turned on her heel and made her way over. Goku looked up when he heard her coming his way and smiled back at her.

"You are greatly appreciated right now," Chichi said as she walked over and gave him a hug. Her nose took in the smell of his cologne; Versace Pour Homme by Versace Eau-de-toilette. "You smell really good; thanks for coming to pick me up."

"No problem and thank you," he said as he hooked his arm into hers and led her over to the passenger's side of the car. He opened the door for her before releasing her so that she could climb into the car. "There you go."

"Why thank you, I thought that chivalry was dead," Chichi said as she stepped in and made herself comfortable.

"It's close," Goku said laughing before closing the door for her and rounding the car to get into the driver's seat.

He started the engine and backed out before heading off to her apartment.

"So why did they have you and Asuka working on Thanksgiving," Goku asked as he made his way down the road towards her home.

"Well for me, Keri said that we had an overwhelming amount of people coming in and we didn't have enough hands so he practically begged me to come in for five hours to help out as much as I could," Chichi said. "I'm not sure about Asuka though. I think she was already scheduled to work."

"Oh," Goku said nodding his head absentmindedly. "Have you already eaten?"

"I have food waiting for me at home," Chichi said brushing a piece of black hair out of her face. "Asuka and I did most of our cooking last night so everything is all ready for me to eat as soon as I set foot in the door. Would you like to come up for a bite?"

"I think I can stomach some more food," Goku said laughing lightly. "I was at my financial advisors for dinner and boy did she cook a lot. I've even got some waiting for me back at my apartment if Mika hasn't already eaten it."

"Mika?"

"My Siberian Husky," Goku said happily. "Her name's Mika, she's about four years old now."

"Aw," Chichi cooed, "I didn't know you were a dog lover."

"I wasn't at first," Goku said making another turn, "but my financial advisor told me that getting some kind of pet would probably help me and it did. I rescued Mika when she was just a puppy. She was the runt of the liter and the previous owners were going to put her down so I stepped in and took her off their hands. And well, I guess you can say that she's no longer a runt. She's actually really big now."

"Well that tends to happen when a dog has the proper love and care," Chichi said as they pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. She reached for the door as he cut the ignition and pushed it opened. "Are you coming up for a bite?"

"Sure," Goku said as he unclipped his seat belt and opened the driver's door. "Besides, I think I could go for more ham."

Chichi laughed as she stepped out the car and closed the door behind her, "Then come on slow poke."

Goku closed the door behind him and walked around to take her arm in his, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>It's choppy because I'm actually half asleep but I needed to get this chapter out to you guys. I've kept you waiting for <strong>_**way **_**too long. Hopefully you enjoy! I'll have the next chapter out to you all soon…hopefully.**


	8. The Ex

**Another update my lovelies! This one came to me in my dreams so I just HAD to write it.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Eight – The Ex_

* * *

><p>The skyline jet finally landed after the long eleven and a half hour flight. A pretty young woman with long, flowing black hair and deep emerald green eyes stared at the stewardess as she passed off final instructions about getting off the plane. Green eyes rolled, <em>As if I don't know how to get off a plane. I'm 27 years old; get a clue.<em>

A few more moments passed by before people began to rise from their seats and head to the bunker that connected with the inside of the airport. The woman pulled down on her shirt a little to reveal some cleavage before sashaying out of the plane and into the connecting gate. She pulled her hand through her hair as she surveyed the area. A picture of a certain raven haired man smiling hung from one of the pillars showing off new merchandise for his company and she smiled back at it.

_We'll soon meet again, Goku, _she thought as she turned on the heel of her boots and walked towards baggage claim.

She bent over the side of the baggage area and searched for her hot pink bags. Finally spotting them, she reached in and pulled them out, setting them to her side before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out her iPhone. Punching in the code after sliding the lock, she went to her contacts and stopped on a number somewhere in the N's. She pressed call before placing it to her ear.

It rang a couple times before it was picked up, "Hello?"

"Naomi, are you here already?" she asked as she grabbed hold of her bags after balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Yeah Karmon, c'mon out to the parking lot," the woman – Naomi – said into the receiver. "I'm waiting for you now and I've got big news. You're not going to believe what happened since you've been gone."

"Then I can't wait to hear about this," Karmon said as she headed to the doors of the airport. "I'll see you in a few."

Stopping momentarily, she let go of one of her bags and reached for her phone. After wiping away the ear sweat that was plastered on the screen, she slipped the phone into her right front pocket, grabbed her bag again, and headed out of the door. As soon as she stepped out of the airport, she saw a black 2011 Mercedes Benz sitting in front of her and her best friend leaning on the trunk twirling her keys around her finger.

Naomi looked up and over at Karmon when she heard her coming before she smiled, "You didn't wear a coat? You know that Tokyo gets cold as hell this time of year. I think the US heat got to you."

Karmon laughed as she walked over shaking her head, "I've been gone for four years and you're still acting like my mother. Just help me get these in the trunk then we can leave and YOU can tell me this juicy gossip you heard about."

"Alright," Naomi said as she pressed the trunk button on her keys.

Together the two women placed the bags in the trunk before closing it and heading to the front of the car to get inside. Once inside and settled, Karmon looked over at Naomi as she drove, "So what did you have to tell me?"

"You remember Goku right, CEO and owner of Dot Inc. and your ex-boyfriend," Naomi said as she headed out of the airport.

"Yeah what about him," Karmon asked raising an elegant black brow.

"Well, it seems that he's dating this girl, Chichi Mau, daughter of the Ox King, Gyuu Mau," Naomi informed her making a turn onto the highway. "They've been together for about a month and a half now. Word on the street is they're always together whenever they're not working."

"Where does the bitch work," Karmon asked.

"That teriyaki place, Keri's," Naomi said. "I took you there once, right before you left actually."

"Yeah I remember," Karmon said with a sneer. "I want to see her, find out what she looks like… but first I have to find Goku and confirm that this shit is true. If he's dating another bitch when I asked him to wait for me to come back, there's going to be hell to pay and I mean it."

"You're sprung over this guy aren't you," Naomi said. "You've had it bad for him since high school and it only got worse as we got older. I say you let it go. Yeah he's got money but he's not good enough for you. Honestly, I think he's a bit of an idiot if he's going to leave you for someone else; some princess from some far off kingdom no less."

"No, I'm not going to give up on my Goku," Karmon said. "I have dreamed of nothing more than to be with him for the rest of my life and I'm going to make that dream come true. This little bump in the road that is Chichi is just a mere setback for the time being. I'll get rid of her easily."

"And just how do you plan to do that," Naomi asked.

"Oh you'll see," Karmon said. "But first let's just get back to your apartment so I can get settled in. Do you mind if I borrow your car a little later?"

Naomi looked over at her childhood friend; piercing blue eyes trying to read between what she was telling her, "You're not going to do what I think you're about to do are you?"

"And what do you think I'm going to do, Naomi," Karmon asked; a devilish smirk etching its way into her silhouette.

"You're going to break them up," Naomi accused.

"You know me all too well," was Karmon's reply as she turned and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

><p>Goku laughed as he rolled over the bed trying his hardest to get away from Asuka and Chichi, "No fair, it's two against one."<p>

"Yeah but the two are small compared to you so you can handle it," Asuka said as another pillow was flung his way. "This is what happens when you're late!"

"We told you a specific time and you came twenty minutes late," Chichi said as she jumped over the bed and grabbed hold of the back of his grey t-shirt pulling him back on the bed with her. "Ah, Goku gee squash me why don't you!"

"Hey, you pulled me remember," Goku laughed as he rolled off of her forgetting that she had him by his collar resulting in him getting choked a bit. "Let go!"

"Not until you apologize for being late!" Asuka yelled from across the room as she watched Chichi sit up still holding on to his shirt collar.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!" Goku said as he rolled over so that he wasn't being choked anymore. "Will you let go now?"

Chichi grinned as she let go of his t-shirt and sat up, "Don't let it happen again; got it mister?"

Goku's face became serious as he gave a mock salute before he grinned as well, "You've got it. So can we eat now?"

"You earned it," Chichi said as she pushed herself up off the bed and reached her hand out to help him. He took it and allowed her to pull him up as well. "Especially since you took our beating that we handed out. Let's go eat."

"Alright," Goku cheered before wrapping his arm securely around her waist and leaving Chichi's room to head to the kitchen with Asuka following after them.

They entered the large kitchen where Chichi made him take a seat at the island before walking over to the stove where everything was sitting. Asuka sat down beside him and nudged his side. Goku looked over at her, "What's up?"

"Are you gonna be late again the next time we invite you to have dinner with us," she asked grinning.

"Ha and get beat like that again? I don't think so," Goku said laughing.

"Good idea because we won't go so easy on you next time," Chichi said as she placed his plate in front of him.

"You went easy on me?" he asked as he looked down at the delicious food that sat in front of him. "If that was easy, I don't want to see what you can really do when you want to practically kill someone."

"The Princess didn't tell you, she's a natural bad ass when it comes to kicking someone's ass," Asuka said laughing as Chichi placed a plate of food in front of her as well a few seconds later. "Her father trained her when she was little in martial arts and she'll totally kick ass if the need should arise."

"We'll have to spar someday then," Goku said as Chichi sat down across from him.

"That would be nice, I'd love to see what you've got, Goku," Chichi said as she stabbed at the spinach before placing it in her mouth. She chewed quickly before swallowing.

"I'd love to see this," Asuka said scooping up a bite of mashed potatoes.

"So would I," Goku chimed with a grin.

* * *

><p>He woke to the sound the ending credits playing on the TV. Stretching his arms above his head, he tried to sit up but found it impossible because of the weight that was resting on his chest. He looked down to see Chichi peacefully snoozing on his chest; her hand gripping his t-shirt a bit. Her ebony hair fell over her cheek like a curtain of soft, black silk. He smiled slightly as he brushed the hair off her cheek and behind her ear.<p>

_How was she able to change me so easily, _he wondered to himself as he watched her, _I had a plan at first but now it's nonexistent; like it just flew out the window, but how?_

"How long was I out," he heard Chichi ask as she moved pulling him out of his reverie.

"No idea, I just woke up myself," Goku said as she sat up and stretched; just narrowly missing hitting him in the face. "Still trying to get back at me for being late to dinner?" He laughed at his joke.

"Oops, sorry, I wasn't intentionally trying to hit you," Chichi said as she surveyed the room trying to spot her roommate that was nowhere to be found. "Where's Asuka?"

"She's not in here," he asked. "She was here before I fell asleep."

"She might have run off at her first chance to be with her boy toy," Chichi said with a sigh. "She's got a knack for doing that; especially if I fall asleep first."

Goku laughed as he stood from the couch stretching out his tired back and sleeping muscles, "I think it's about time I head back home. Mika's probably pissed off about me not being there to feed her."

Chichi stood as well, "Alright."

Goku walked over to the coat rack where his coat was resting and picked it up. Pulling it on, he turned to Chichi and smiled, "I'll see you later."

She smiled back at him as she happily walked over to the door and pulled it opened for him, "Then I'll be seeing you. Call me when you get home."

He walked by, stopping momentarily to catch her by the waist and pull her in for a kiss, "I'll be sure to do so."

He kissed her once more before walking out the door and down the hall. Chichi watched him until he disappeared in the elevator before she closed the door and walked back into the living room. Picking up the cordless, she pressed talk before dialing Asuka's cell phone number and placing the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>Goku arrived back at his apartment building thirty minutes later and stepped out the Lamborghini, closing and locking the doors behind him. He headed to the entrance and stopped for a moment to pick up the mail before heading to the elevator. Pressing the up button, he looked through the envelopes in his hands not paying attention to any of the commotion going on in the lobby.<p>

The elevator arrived a few seconds into his shuffle through the mail and he stepped on pressing the 23 button before leaning back on the wall of the shaft. Goku road in silence until the ding caught his attention and he stepped off on his floor. Walking out of the elevator he headed to his door until he suddenly stopped seeing a familiar figure standing by his door, "Karmon?"

"Well you do remember me after all," Karmon said as she walked over to him. "Long time no see, Goku."

"When did you get back," Goku asked tucking the mail under his arm as he shifted his weight to the left.

"Earlier today," Karmon said smiling at him. "I stopped by earlier to see you but you weren't here so I came back a little while ago."

"How long have you been waiting," Goku asked raising a brow.

"About five minutes," Karmon said with a shrug. "So how are you? Anything interesting happened lately?"

"Not really, how about we go inside and talk," Goku said fishing his keys out of his coat pocket. "I've got drinks inside if you want one?"

"That would be great, thank you," Karmon said watching him as he opened the door.

As soon as he walked in, all she heard was a loud bark before the large white Siberian Husky came into view, standing on her hind legs to get to her owner's face.

"Alright Mika, I missed you too," Goku said laughing as he pushed the dog down and turned back to Karmon. "Are you coming in?"

"Is she hostile?" Karmon asked looking over his shoulder at the large dog that sat in the hallway.

"Nah she's friendly," Goku said as he bent down to scratch the dog's chin. "C'mon in, I'll get you something to drink."

"Alright," Karmon said as she made her way inside.

She looked down at the dog that sat wagging her tail as she closed the door then inched past her to get to the living room. She looked around the apartment; it was just like she remembered it. Shrugging out of her coat, she laid it across the arm of the chair she was standing by and took a seat.

"Here you go," Goku said as he walked over to her and handed her a can of Root Beer, her favourite.

"Thanks, you remembered my favourite kind of soda," Karmon said as she cracked the drink opened.

"How could I forget," Goku asked as he pulled the can of orange soda from his lips. "That's all you ever drank."

"Right," Karmon said with a smile before placing the can to her lips.

"So what brought you back to Tokyo after all this time," Goku asked sitting the can on the end table beside him.

"My modeling agency relocated here so I was asked to come back," Karmon said. "So now after four years I'm back and here to stay."

"Well that's great, I'm glad you're doing well with your modeling thing," Goku said as he reached down to pet between Mika's ears as she laid down in front of his feet.

"Yeah so how about you, Mr. CEO, how are things going with Dot Inc.," Karmon asked crossing one leg over the other.

"Things are great," Goku said. "Dot Inc. products are being sold worldwide now."

"That's great," Karmon said with a smile, _Now to get down to this Chichi business. _"So I hear you're dating someone. Who is she?"

"She's the Ox Princess, Chichi Mau. We've been together for about a month and a half now," Goku said happily; his eyes gleaming with happiness at the mention of his girlfriend.

Karmon felt her heart shatter into small pieces, _So he really did move on. _"But what about us, Goku? Don't you miss what we had?"

"Karmon what we had ended when you left," Goku said gently. "It's been four years; do you really think I wouldn't have moved on?"

"I thought that you would have at least waited for me," Karmon said as she sat down her can and stood. She pulled on the end of her shirt; raising it slightly to expose her stomach. "Don't you miss all those nights we spent together making wild, crazy, passionate love? Don't you miss that?"

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, staring him dead in the eye.

"I mean it Karmon, what we had is over and done with," Goku said looking up at her; a scowl set in place. "Chichi…"

"Who cares about her," Karmon said hotly as she rolled her eyes. "I'm all the woman you will ever need. I bet you haven't even slept with her yet, have you?"

Goku's lips tightened into a thin line as he stared up at the girl in front of him.

Karmon threw her head back and laughed, "I knew it. She won't let you touch her the way you want to. I bet she has this set of rules that she lives by, doesn't she?"

Again Goku stayed completely silent as he looked up at her.

"Wow, this chick is something else," Karmon said as she stood again, stepping on Mika's tail making her yelp and jump up before running around the corner. "I can't believe you, Goku. Look how much you've changed since I left. You used to be the king of one night stands and now you're chasing after some uppity Princess that lives by rules and probably still does everything that her daddy tells her to do. It's pathetic. You need to leave her behind and get with a real woman again."

"Chichi is a real woman, not some slut," Goku defended; rising to his feet quickly.

"Oh please," Karmon said rolling her eyes as her hands came to her hips. "You're chasing a little girl, Goku; a little girl that has no idea how to handle a man like you. Let her go and come back to me. I know what to do to please you. I know what makes you click. I know what to do to make you happy in and out of the bedroom."

She smiled a malevolent smile at him before she fell to her knees and reached for his belt buckle.

"What are you doing," Goku said trying to grab her hands but she just broke free of his grasp.

"Shut up, I'm about to show you exactly why you need a woman like _me _in your life instead of that Chichi girl," Karmon said as she unfastened his belt then unbuttoned his pants.

Again Goku tried to push her hands away from him but she pushed his hands aside and pulled at his boxer and pants, exposing him in front of her. Pushing him down on the chair he had been seated in before, she grasped his member in her hand earning a groan from Goku as his head fell back against the back of the chair. She smiled as she let her fingers glide across it before reaching the head. She wiped the pre-cum from the tip and placed her fingers to her mouth, licking away the substance.

"You taste just like I remember, Goku," Karmon said before she took him in her mouth.

Her head bobbed up and down, slurping sounds escaping from her lips. Goku groaned again. He couldn't help it, it felt so good.

"I bet Chichi doesn't do this," Karmon said after she removed him from her mouth before she began to let her tongue glide across the skin. Her free hand roamed downward until she reached her pants and skillfully unbuttoned the button before reaching in and touching her flower. "I bet she doesn't make you feel this good."

Her mouth swallowed him once again and Goku sucked in a breath. His mind was racing one hundred miles a minute at the moment and he couldn't think clearly.

Karmon let his member slide out of her mouth, "How do you feel, Goku? Do you still want that Chichi girl of yours? Or would like to leave her behind and come back to me?" She let her tongue glide across the tip, "C'mon Goku, answer me. Do you want a real woman like me, or that little girl?"

And that's when Goku's eyes snapped opened.

Karmon was about to let her mouth envelope him again when she felt herself being forcefully pushed back onto her ass. She watched as Goku stood and righted himself. A scowl was set deep in his features as he glared down at her, "You tried to seduce me to make me take you back but it's not going to work. Get your things and get out. I don't want you Karmon, I don't. Get that through your head. Whatever we had back then died when you left; I wasn't going to waste my time waiting for you to come back. I didn't even know if you _were _coming back which put more fuel to the flame for me to move on. And I think it's about time you move on as well."

Karmon's face flushed red as she jumped to her feet, "Are you serious? After everything we've been through you're just going to throw it away like that? And for what? Some pampered princess you met a little while ago? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"No, I'm not," Goku said as he stepped past her and grabbed her coat. He shoved it at her before pushing her towards the door. "But you are if you think that you're going to just weasel your way back into my life that easily. Now get out." He opened the door and pushed her into the hallway before slamming it shut in her face.

He locked it before sighing and leaning against the wood. He ran a hand through his hair trying to piece together everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes until he remembered, "I have to call Chichi, damn."

Pushing himself off the door, he headed to the living room and picked up the phone before dialing her number.

Meanwhile, Karmon stood in the hallway staring at his door in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had really just told her that he didn't want her; that he wanted to be with some bitch that he met not too long ago. He had thrown everything they shared out the window like it was nothing.

"Ugh," she screeched as she stomped to the elevator and pressed the down button. "I'll get you for this Goku. I swear I will because if I can't have you, that bitch can't either; I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is longer than it was supposed to be. Damn, oh well. I hope you all enjoyed my lovelies! And as always REVIEW!<strong>


	9. Chichi, Meet Karmon

**Happy New Year my lovelies! **

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Nine – Chichi, Meet Karmon_

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, what," Chichi asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her boyfriend's ex-girlfriend came to his house and tried to seduce him? What the hell was this world coming to anyways? "Where are you now and where is she?"<p>

Chichi sat down on the bed and pulled on her shoes as she listened to him. She didn't like the idea of him being at his apartment alone incase that crazy bitch came back to try and get to him again. Granted he could handle himself but maybe with Chichi there, she'd get the idea and take a hike.

Getting up, she walked over to her closet and pulled it opened. She tossed out her work uniform onto her bed before grabbing a set of regular clothes and repeating the action. She then went to her drawer and pulled out her undergarments and socks, throwing them on the bed with the rest of her things. She stepped into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, washcloth, and bath soap before she walked back into her bedroom and dumped them on her bed. She then returned to her closet and picked up a duffle bag as she listened to Goku continue to explain what was going on, on his end.

"So she's not there anymore, right," she asked as she sat down on the bed and began to place her things inside.

She zipped the bag closed and pulled it over her shoulder as he continued to talk.

"Then I'm on my way; she may not be there now but you'd never know if she'd come back or not," Chichi said as she stood and headed for the door of her bedroom. Goku said something as she dropped the duffle then pulled on her coat and picked up her keys before grabbing the bag again. "No it's fine; I want to be there right now. Maybe if I'm with you if she comes back, she'll get the picture."

She shifted her duffle on her shoulder and walked to the door, pulling it opened. Walking out the door, she closed and locked it before heading to the elevator and pressing the down button.

"I'll see you in a little bit," she said before hanging up and slipping her phone in her pocket.

She growled in frustration just thinking about what happened. His ex comes out of nowhere and tries to seduce him so that he'd take her back and the whole time she was bashing on her, _If I find her, it won't be pretty._

The doors to the elevator opened and Chichi stepped on, pressed the button to the lobby floor, and leaned against the wall of the elevator shaft. It began to drop downward as she closed her eyes, willing for it to go faster. It seemed like it was going unusually slow at this very moment and that wasn't what Chichi needed. She needed to get to Goku's place as soon as possible.

_I wish this damn thing would hurry the hell up, _she thought as her eyes snapped opened and she looked up at the dial that read floor 3.

Chichi gritted her teeth together, wishing, willing the blasted elevator to hurry the hell up and get her to the first floor. She needed to get the hell out of here.

_Ding._

Chichi smiled as she hurriedly stepped out the elevator as soon as the doors opened and headed for the entrance to the apartment building. Pushing opened the glass doors, she walked out into the parking lot and headed straight to her car. She pressed the unlock and opened the back driver's door and threw her duffle in before slamming it shut and hopping into the front seat. She strapped herself in with one hand as she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Completely secured, she put the car in reverse and pressed down on the gas, backing out of her parking space before putting it in drive and heading off towards downtown where Goku's apartment was located.

* * *

><p>Chichi arrived that the apartment building Goku had told her and parked in a vacant spot as close to the door as she could get. Turning off the engine, she pulled out her keys before reaching back into the backseat and grabbing her duffle. Pushing the driver's door opened, she stepped out then pushed it shut, clicking the auto-lock on her keys before making her way to the building entrance. As she got closer, she could make out a male figure standing there and she instantly tensed up thinking that it may be someone that would attack her until he looked up and she recognized the hair.<p>

"Wow you made it here faster than I expected," Goku said as she came closer to him. "What'd you do, fly down the highway?"

"I took the back way," Chichi said handing over the duffel as he reached for it. His arm snaked around her waist as he led her to the door and opened it allowing them to walk inside together. "I hate driving on the highway; especially at this time of night. Too many drunk fools on the road about now."

"Wow, after all this time I've spent living here, I never knew that there was a way to get around faster, I didn't think there were back ways that led to this part of town," he said as they came to a stop in front of the elevator and he pressed the up button.

"Yeah well, maybe I'll show you some day if you're up to it," Chichi said as the doors opened and they stepped on together.

"You know that sounds like a good idea," Goku said pressing the 23 button as the doors closed behind them. "I'd like that."

"You've got it," Chichi said smiling up at him.

She leaned on his side as the elevator went up to the 23rd floor until the ding brought her back to reality. Goku led her down the hall to his apartment door as he fished out his keys. Unlocking the door, he looked back at her, "You may want to step back for a sec."

"Mika?"

"Yep"

She stepped back just as he opened the door and saw a large ball of white fur come bounding out into the hall and jumping up on Goku; her paws resting on the core of his abdomen.

"Wow she's gorgeous," Chichi said looking over at the dog with a smile.

Mika turned her head and trotted over to Chichi. She sat down and looked up at the raven haired woman sweeping her tail against the floor as her tongue lulled out the side of her mouth.

"That means she wants you to pet her," Goku told her.

"Oh," was all Chichi said before she bent down a little and began to scratch the dog behind her ears. "She's very pretty, Goku."

"Well thanks, I try to keep her well groomed," Goku said before he whistled. "C'mon Mika, in you go," The dog looked up at him tilting her head to the side. "Don't worry she's coming with us."

Mika seemed to smile before she stood and trotted into the penthouse apartment making Goku laugh before he turned to Chichi, "C'mon, let's get inside."

Chichi nodded as she walked over to the door and stepped inside. She looked at the walls in the foyer that held different pictures and paintings in awe. One particular picture caught her eye the most as she looked at what appeared to be Goku as a young boy standing beside and elderly man.

"Goku, who's this," Chichi asked as she continued to stare at the large photograph.

"Oh, that's my Grandpa Gohan," Goku said looking up at the picture as he came to stand beside her. "He died a while back. He was the one that raised me."

Chichi gasped, "What about your parents? Weren't they in your life?"

"My parents died when I was really young," Goku said. 'They got into a car accident and it killed them both. Grandpa Gohan raised me from the time I was little up until I was about eighteen years old. He died about five years back, when I first got my company rolling."

"Wow, I'm so sorry," Chichi said as she glanced up at him.

"I'm fine," Goku said, "because I know that he's always watching me from wherever he is." Chichi smiled at him as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist, "Follow me, I'll show you were you can sleep."

"Thanks," Chichi said as she followed him out of the foyer into a long corridor of doors. "Whoa, I've never seen so many rooms in one apartment before."

Goku laughed as he led her down the hall to the last door on the right, "It's a penthouse apartment so naturally there are gonna be quite a few rooms in it. You can have this one," he opened the door for her revealing a nice cozy room with a nice large bed stationed in the corner. A small bookshelf was set on the opposite side of the room in front of the bed and a small night stand with a lamp on it was at the right of the king sized bed. "If you need me, my room is right across from here, that door." He pointed at the room with the slightly opened door. "Call me if you need me, I'll leave you to get settled. Meet me in the living room when you're done."

He smiled as he turned and walked down the hall to the living room.

Chichi smiled, "Thank you Goku."

* * *

><p>She walked into the bedroom and looked around taking in the sight. It was homey, very welcoming. She walked over to the king size bed and sat down her bag before seating herself and looking around a bit more. She smiled before standing up and heading back out the room. She walked down the corridor to the living room where Goku was sitting with Mika.<p>

"Goku," she said as she sat down in the chair Karmon had been sitting in earlier.

"Hmmm," Goku said looking up as he continued to rub between

Chichi bit on the side of her lip before staring up at him again, "Will you tell me about Karmon?"

The statement took Goku by surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask him that but since she asked, he would tell her. He didn't want any secrets between them. "Well a long time ago, Karmon and I were in a relationship. We'd been together since our junior year in college, friends since the beginning of high school. She left four years ago, around the time that I was building my company to pursue her modeling dream in the US. She'd been gone ever since I hadn't heard from her since the day I dropped her off at the airport. Then she suddenly appeared here at my apartment earlier today."

"And that's when she tried to…" she trailed off; Goku nodded. "Well, as long as she's gone, I'm not worried about it." There was a smile.

* * *

><p>Chichi glanced back one last time and waved at him as she walked down the hall to the elevator. Pressing the button, she waited until the doors opened and stepped on pressing the button for the lobby as the elevator doors closed. She leaned on the side of the shaft staring up at the dial as it slowly moved downward to her desired floor.<p>

She smiled as she thought about Goku who was probably asleep again since it was Saturday morning.

_He's something special, _she thought as the doors opened and she stepped out into the lobby.

Heading for the door, she walked out and made her way over to her car as she pressed the unlock on the keys. Pulling opened the back driver's door, she placed her duffle in then slammed it closed before pulling opened the driver's door and stepped inside. After situating herself, she started the car then pulled out and shot off heading for Keri's for yet another long day of dealing with bitchy customers and an overbearing boss.

Chichi walked into Keri's five minutes before her shift began and sighed.

"Long night," Asa asked as she leaned over the hostess stand to look at the elder woman.

"I wouldn't call it a long night," Chichi said as she shrugged out of her coat and looked over at the younger girl. "It's actually drama with ex-girlfriends popping up unannounced. But I'll be fine, just as long as no one causes an issue today."

"Eh well we're not too busy so you should be fine, Chi," Asa said with a small, pleasant smile. "But you'd better get back there and check in before Keri has a bitch fit. He's on his rag today."

"Thanks for the warning," Chichi said with a smile as she made her way to the waitress' station.

Hanging her coat on the coat rack, Chichi tied her apron around her waist before picking up her pad and pen and walking out on the floor ready to begin her day.

Around one in the afternoon, two women walked into the establishment, one a raven haired woman with piercing green eyes and the other a strawberry blond with the most alluring blue eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Keri's Teriyaki, what can I do for you?" Asa asked as a pleasant smile etched its way across her lips.

"Table for two," the raven haired woman said with a smile.

"Follow me then," Asa said as she pulled two menus from the stand and walked around it leading the girls to an opened table. She placed the menus down on the table and smiled at both the girls. "Here you are ladies. Your waitress will be Chichi. She'll be here in a few moments."

"Thank you," the blond said with a smile as Asa turned and walked away.

Heading down the bend again, she walked by Chichi, stopping her by grabbing her arm, "You've got a table of two; table 15. Both chicks; careful they look like the type to start drama."

"Thanks," Chichi said with a smile as she turned and headed towards the table.

She pulled her pad out of her apron pocket and smiled as she stood beside them.

Both girls looked up at Chichi and the emerald eyed one looked like she snarled for a second.

"What can I get for you ladies today," Chichi asked politely.

"Can I have a Hibachi steak well done with a side of spicy tuna hand rolls," the blond said smiling up at the young waitress.

"And I'll have Salmon Tsutsumi-Yaki with a side of Emperor's Salad," the raven haired one asked.

"And to drink," Chichi asked as she wrote down the orders.

"Can we have a bottle of Chardonnay?" the young blond woman asked with a smile.

"Of course, your orders should be ready in about fifteen minutes," Chichi said smiling. "Can I interest you in an appetizer?"

"No thank you," the emerald eyed woman said dismissing her.

"Alright, I'll be back soon with your food," Chichi said as she turned and walked away to deliver the order.

After dropping it off in the kitchen, she turned and headed towards the hostess stand.

"How are they," Asa asked.

"The blond is alright, she's nice, the raven haired one however will make me punch the shit out of her if she keeps up with the damn attitude," Chichi said with a huff. "She's being a complete bitch already for absolutely no reason."

"Ha, just don't do anything that'll get you fired," Asa said with a smile.

"Let's just hope I can make it through serving that bitch without killing her in the process," Chichi said with a sigh as she sat up again and headed towards the kitchen to check on the food.

* * *

><p>"Did you see her," Karmon screeched when Chichi left. "She's so damn plain. That's what Goku wants? Is he fucking crazy? Why would he want someone so… plain?"<p>

"Maybe because he sees through her looks," Naomi offered raising a brow.

"Bullshit," Karmon said. "Goku's not the kind to date someone who doesn't look up to par with a super model and that bitch is the furthest thing from it that you could ever get. So you have to wonder, just what the fuck does he see in this girl that he'd leave me behind without a second thought."

"Think about it like this Karmon," Naomi said. "You've been gone for over four years. People do change. Maybe Goku has changed as well."

"I didn't believe that shit the moment it slipped out of your mouth," Karmon said rolling her eyes. She glanced over and saw Chichi walking out the kitchen with their food. A smile spread, "Watch this."

"What the hell are you doing Karmon," Naomi asked.

"Well you know how I was with Goku the other night," Karmon said with a smile as Chichi stepped closer. "We had the best make-up sex anyone could ask for." Right as the words left her mouth, Chichi's foot landed right beside them and she stopped, holding on to the plates of food in her hands. "He's the best lover a girl could ask for that Goku." She turned and looked at Chichi who was calmly placing their plates in front of them. "What would you suggest that I get him for a gift for being so kind to me last night? Any recommendations?"

"Oh I have a recommendation," Chichi said as she placed the plate down on the table. She pulled her fist back and punched Karmon dead square in her face. "That's what you can give him, from me you bitch!"

Karmon held her face as she screamed out, watching as the blood from her nose poured out on her brand new white Gucci t-shirt, "You ruined my shirt. I hope you can pay for that!"

"I'll ruin more than your shirt," Chichi said ready to punch her again until someone grabbed her from behind.

"Assaulting a customer results in automatic termination, you know that Chichi." It was Keri that was holding her.

"I don't give a damn" Chichi spat as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp and attack the raven haired bitch again.

"Then you're fired," Keri shouted.

"There's no need for you to fire me because I fucking quit!" Chichi screamed as she pulled out of his grasp.

She turned and looked at him as she pulled her apron from around her waist and threw it at him. She then turned to Karmon and sent one last punch to her face before storming off into the waitress' station.

"I apologize for that ma'am, Chichi isn't normally like that," Keri said as he helped her up.

"Oh no, it's fine, thank you," Karmon said with a smile.

She got exactly what she wanted; Chichi pissed off. Her work was done.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all are going to get angry at me but I want you to check the categories this story is placed under! Drama and Romance; this is the drama! Jeez people *cough* Jaylonni &amp; Shay *cough* threatening to kill me. I'll be back with more soon! Only 5 chapters left. I promise it gets better!<strong>


	10. We Need A Break

**I'm sorry you guys, I'm so sorry, but I moved and now I have no internet connection so I have to update from school which is a pain in the ass. But I'm still trying to write when I can and I'm determined to get this story finished by the middle of March. No later than April though if March doesn't work out.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Ten – We Need A Break_

* * *

><p>`Chichi walked into her apartment thirty minutes later, slamming the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes rather aggressively before storming into her bedroom and slamming the door shut. Asuka walked out of her bedroom and over to Chichi's door, placing a soft knock on the oak wood, "Chichi, you okay in there?"<p>

"No," Chichi called back; her voice muffled by what Asuka assumed was her pillow.

"Can I come in," Asuka asked reaching for the door knob.

"Sure," Chichi said as the sound of ruffling sheets was heard indicating that she had sat up again.

Asuka turned the knob and walked into the room; taking in the sight of her best friend who was sitting on her bed looking pissed off and hurt at the same time.

"Chichi, what's wrong?" Asuka asked as she walked over and sat beside her childhood friend.

"Well, I ran into Goku's ex today and right now I think I need time to just think things over," Chichi said with a sigh.

"What did she do?" the red head asked tilting her head to the side.

"She told this whole story about how she and Goku were together yesterday and how great of a lover he really is," Chichi said plopping back on the bed. "If you saw what she looked like – before I broke her nose – you would be a little intimidated like I am. She's a model, Goku told me and I'm pretty sure if she really tried, she could snatch him away from me. And I don't want to deal with the heart ache that comes with that."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I think we need a break," Chichi said looking over at the red head. "I want to be sure that he's not playing with my heart because if he really does care about me, he'll stay away from her."

"And how long do you plan for this to go on," Asuka asked.

"A week; two at the most," Chichi said folding her hands over her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. "And now I need to find a new job to top it off."

"Why," Asuka asked kicking back on the bed as well.

"The bitch said something slick, I socked her in the face – twice I might add which resulted in the broken nose I told you about – and quit my job," Chichi explained. "Now I need to find some other job; another restaurant job maybe. Or maybe I can head back to the village for a while."

"Well I could talk to Yuka and maybe put in a good word for you," Asuka offered. "That is if you want me to, Chi."

"That would save my life right now," Chichi said with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow," Asuka said. "You're pretty much a shoe in for the job."

"I hope you're right," Chichi commented.

* * *

><p>"She did what now?"<p>

Goku winced at how loud Krillin's voice was since he was sitting _right next to him _and he _yelled in his ear_!

"Wow Goku, who would have known your ex-girlfriend would come back and try something like that," Yamcha commented taking a sip of his drink. "She's bold as hell."

"You can say that again," Goku said wincing at the mention of Karmon. "I need to go check on Chichi and make sure she's alright though. I know Karmon is bound to try something stupid."

"Because the girl is a lovesick puppy, I wouldn't doubt if she plans on doing something really, really, _really _dumb," Krillin said picking up the Long Island sitting in front of him and placing the straw to his lips. "It would be wise if you go and talk to her soon."

"You're right," Goku said nodding. "I'll stop by there tonight and see her. I get the feeling something is going to happen soon; something bad."

"If I know Karmon, something already did," Yamcha offered tipping his glass in Goku's direction and pointing his finger. "She's hung up on you and she'll do any and everything to keep you to herself. You should know that by now."

"She's a spiteful little thing," Ichiro commented for the first time. "I knew there was a reason I didn't like her back in high school. I told you to stay away from that girl."

"You can say that again," Krillin said rolling his eyes. "She did always get on my nerves when we were younger and now she's an even bigger pest today."

"You've got that right," Yamcha said shaking his head, "Sexy but annoying as hell."

"You may think so, but I don't," Goku commented. He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out his wallet, "I'm going to head out guys. I need to get home and feed Mika then call Chichi and make sure she's okay. Hopefully nothing happened today."

"I wouldn't be surprised if something did," Krillin said. "But alright, we'll catch up with you later Goku. Let us know how everything goes over."

"I'll be sure to do so," Goku said placing a twenty down on the counter before turning and leaving the bar.

He brushed through the crowd and made his way to the door as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He went through his contacts and landed on Bulma's number and pressed call. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Yes Goku, is there something I can do for you," Bulma asked.

"It's grocery day," Goku reminded her. "I'll meet you in about an hour to go shopping."

"Oh crap I totally forgot, alright I'll see you soon," Bulma said before hanging up.

Goku laughed, shaking his head before he scrolled through his contacts again landing on Chichi's number. He pressed call and put the phone to his ear. It rang a few times until it went to voicemail. He blinked before leaving a message, "Hey Chi I was just calling to see how you were doing. Give me a call back when you can."

He hung up and slipped the phone in his pocket as he came to his car and opened the door. Stepping inside, he closed the door and started the car. "She must be asleep; she should be off by now. She'll get around to calling me."

He pulled off then headed for home, unaware of the fact that his relationship was in jeopardy of being terminated at any time.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's short I know but I've decided to add another chapter to it so there's going to be fifteen chapters instead of fourteen. I'll get to work on the next chapter (which will be a little short as well) and hopefully I'll have it out by this weekend but if I don't I definitely will next week because the freshmen and sophomores at my school are taking TCAP (formally known as CSAP) and I have Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday off so I'll be doing some serious writing. But anyways, adios and review! I'm telling you things will get better so don't threaten my life!<strong>


	11. Aftershock

**Hello my lovelies! Here's a new chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Eleven – Aftershock_

* * *

><p>He woke, reaching over to grab his phone. Turning on the screen he looked to see that there were no new text messages or missed phone calls, <em>maybe she's still asleep?<em>

Flipping the blanket back, he stood; stretching out his upper body before he stood, fixing his pajama pants. He walked over to his closet before throwing the door opened and stepped inside, pulling at the cord for the light. It clicked on; soft white light illuminating around the small space as he looked at the clothes he had hanging from hangers. He picked up the three piece suit closest to him before he grabbed a navy blue button up, a grey tie (to match his suit), and walked out; turning off the light as he left.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts before he landed on Chichi's number and pressed call. Placing the phone to his ear, he picked up his pants and pulled them on before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

Chichi's answering machine came on around the twelfth ring, "_You've reached Chichi Mau. I'm currently unable to answer the phone right now so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you at my earliest convenience._"

_The machine again, _he thought with a sigh, "Hey Chi it's me again. Give me a call as soon as you get the chance please."

He hung up, dropping his phone on the bed before he picked up his tie and wrapped it around his neck. Finished fumbling with his tie, he pulled on his vest and buttoned it before picking up his blazer and walking away.

As he left the apartment, he scrolled through his contacts and called Bulma. It rang a few times before she answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Bulma what do I have on schedule today?" Goku asked as he locked his door behind him and headed towards the elevator.

"Nothing really," she said. "But we do need to start looking over your taxes. Tax season is coming up soon and I want to get started as soon as possible."

"Will you be coming by the office," he asked pressing the button for the elevator.

"I'll be there around ten, keep that hour open." Bulma said before she hung up.

Goku shook his head as he stepped on the elevator before scrolling through his contacts again and calling Chichi. Placing the phone to his ear, he pressed the button to the lobby and waited for the elevator to start its decent.

It rang twelve times before the machine came on again, _maybe she's still sleeping, _"Hey Chichi give me a call when you get the chance. I want to take you out somewhere. Dress semi formally, I'll be there around seven to pick you up."

* * *

><p>Chichi sighed as she dropped her phone on the bed after listening to Goku's message. She had been avoiding him all week; ignoring his calls and text messages and now he wanted to take her out somewhere tonight. Part of her wanted to go with him, but the other part was still too pissed off about the situation with his ex to even been within twenty feet of him. It was a very conflicting situation for the young waitress.<p>

_Why does he have to make this so difficult_, she thought as she pulled at her long black tresses. _Why can't I just hate him? I've never had a problem with this kind of thing before so why the hell is Goku so different? Why the hell is it so hard for me to just say screw this and move on with my life?__  
><em>  
>A single tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at the ceiling; her hands dropping to rest in her lap.<p>

_I'll tell him tonight_, she concluded. _I'll tell him that right now I need some space so I can think things over because I really do. I'm so confused right now and being near him isn't going to make it any better._

She sighed once again as her head dropped and she gazed at her lap. Another tear rolled down her cheek, _it's for the best.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Goku whistled as he walked through the door of the apartment building and headed for the elevator. A radiant smile was pestered on his face as he pressed the up button and watched the dial as it slowly began to come down to the lobby floor. The doors opened and he stepped through pressing the button for Chichi's floor.<p>

He tapped his foot against the floor of the elevator, watching the dial as it slowly drew closer to her floor. His smile grew wider as he thought about the night he had planned for Chichi. First they would go have dinner, and then he would take her to this nice little club for dancing that he had heard about from Bulma. After that, they could head back to his apartment and have a few drinks before he took her back home, _it's going to be a great night._

The doors opened and he stepped off, making his way down the hall to Chichi's apartment. Lifting his hand, he placed a loud knock on the door and stepped back. He listened until he heard footsteps coming towards the door then the lock flipping. The door was jerked opened a few seconds later to reveal Chichi standing in her bathrobe; her smile she had been wearing a few seconds ago fading into a deep scowl as she stared at him.

"Hey Chi, are you about ready to go?" Goku asked raising a brow.

"Go where," she asked; her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"You didn't get my message," Goku asked seemingly confused by the attitude she was exuding. "I called earlier and told you I would be picking you up about right now. We were supposed to go have dinner tonight."

Chichi snorted (rather unladylike) and rolled her eyes before shifting her weight to one foot, "Oh so now you want to take me out?"

"Huh," he asked.

"Oh don't play like you don't know," Chichi snapped. "You lied to me Goku. You lied when you told me that she _tried _to seduce you. I heard straight from the horses – and I do stress horse because she reminds me of one – mouth."

"What did you hear?" Goku asked; his confusion turning into anger. If Karmon had gone and told her some bullshit there was going to be hell to pay. He would make sure of it.

"Oh everything that _really _happened that night," Chichi said; her voice laced with sarcasm. "Why did you lie to me, Goku? Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I did tell you the truth," Goku said. "I don't know what's going on or why Karmon would lie like that but I told you what happened. I wouldn't lie to you Chichi. I care about you too much to do something so stupid."

"Uh huh, I bet," she said rolling her eyes.

"Chichi please…" he said as he reached out to touch her only to have her hand slap his away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "Better yet, just leave; please. I don't want to deal with this right now."

"What are you saying," Goku asked.

"I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore," she said before stepping back into the apartment and slamming the door in his face.

Goku stood staring at the door in confusion and anger before he reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out his cell phone. He went immediately to Bulma's number and pressed call. Placing the phone to his ear, he walked away towards the elevator. She picked up right as he pressed the button.

"Goku, what's up," Bulma asked.

"Bulma, I need you to stop by the apartment," Goku said. "We need to talk."

"I'll be there as soon as possible, but what's wrong?" Bulma asked; the sound of things moving washing through the phone line.

"Can't talk about it over the phone," he said. "I'll see you in a little while." He hung up and pressed the button for the lobby.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually afraid for you all to read this because someone is bound to try to kill me. But things get better! There's only one more chapter where the whole Karmon situation is addressed then everything will end up alright. Thanks for reading; ciao!<strong>


	12. Confrontation

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! The life of your favourite exhibitionist is hectic right now with me starting college classes and everything already. But never fear because things are slowing down again and I'm getting the hang of balancing school. And so I say enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Twelve – Confrontation_

* * *

><p>Goku sped away from the apartment building, his eyes burning with anger, hatred, confusion, and hurt. His hands clutched tightly at the stirring wheel as he pressed down on the gas, his speed increasing tenfold. He hoped like hell that Bulma was already at his apartment waiting for him. He needed her advice about what he should do as quickly as possible otherwise he was bound to go find Karmon and beat her like the man he wanted her to be; and that was a bad thing considering that it w<em>as<em> Goku that thought this.

_I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore._

The biting words echoed in his ears, causing him to grit his teeth in frustration.

_I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore._

His hands tightened around the stirring wheel, teeth gritting together in anger. He couldn't believe that she didn't even give him the chance to explain himself.

_I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore._

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. The first time he falls in love – truly in love; it all gets snatched right from under him all because of his stupid ex.

_I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore._

"You can't mean that can you Chichi?" Goku wondered aloud as he turned into his apartment complex.

Cutting the engine, he stepped out of the Lamborghini and looked around the lot, noting that Bulma was indeed already there before he walked into the building. He quickly walked over to the elevator, ignoring the young receptionist at the front desk. Once he reached the doors, he pressed the up button, waiting for the shaft to arrive in the lobby.

A few seconds passed by before the doors opened and he walked on, pressing the button to his floor as the doors closed. He leaned back on the elevator wall and stared at the dial as it slowly rose.

_I'm saying I don't want to see you anymore._

_She sounded so serious when she said it,_ he thought as his hands wrapped around the railing behind him. _And the look on her face… it's too much to bear. If she hates me, I don't know what I'll do. I have to get her back I just have to._

The ding of the elevator shook him from his reverie and he looked up right as the doors opened. He walked out, heading down the hallway towards his apartment. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he stuck them in the deadlock, turning it before twisting the doorknob and pushing it opened. He walked into his apartment closing the door behind him.

"Bulma, you here?" he called as he slipped out of his shoes and coat.

"In here Goku," Bulma called from the living room followed by the sound of a bark.

He walked into the living room to see his financial adviser sitting with his dog's head resting in her lap on the couch. He walked over to the chair that was stationed in front of them and plopped down, holding his head in his hands.

"Goku," Bulma said softly, "Tell me what happened and I'll see what I can do to help you fix it."

Goku looked up again, his eyes betraying his emotions as his face set itself in stone, "Chichi told me she didn't want to see me anymore."

"And why is that," Bulma asked irking a brow.

"Karmon," Goku said simply.

Bulma nodded in understanding, "So the little bitch is back, huh? What'd she do this time Goku? Tell me and I'll see what I can do about it."

"She lied to Chichi," Goku said looking behind him out the window as he spoke. "The first night she arrived in town and she came to my apartment and tried to seduce me. However, I pushed her away and told Chichi about it. However, a week ago Karmon ended up going to Chichi's job and made up this entire story about us having make-up sex and how I was going to take her back. Chichi reacted by punching her in the face. And since then she's been avoiding me; not answering my calls or texts, never home when I try to visit. And then when I went to see her today, she told me that she never wanted to see me again and it hurt."

"Oh Goku," Bulma said as she gently pushed Mika away then stood from her seat on the couch and walked over to him. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she let him rest his head on her shoulder in a comforting manner, "I'm so sorry. What Karmon did was wrong, completely wrong and the only way that you're going to be able to correct this situation is by confronting her about what she did. After that, you've got to go and try to talk to Chichi again. You do care about her don't you?"

"I care about her more than anything else in this world," Goku said softly.

"Then you have to fight for her Goku," Bulma said pushing him back so that she could look into his eyes. "And the way to start is by taking down Karmon. Now, do you have any idea where she's staying?"

"I have an idea," Goku said, "Naomi. If I find her then I'm bound to find Karmon."

"Then start there," Bulma said. "And after you've done that, you go to Chichi and patch things up. I expect to hear from you soon, understand?"

"Yeah Bulma," Goku said giving her one of his smiles, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Hey, I may be your financial adviser but I'm also your friend," Bulma said patting his shoulder. "And helping friends in their time of need is what a friend is for. Now get outta here and go get your girl. I'm quite positive that Chichi didn't mean what she said but in a bout of anger, a woman can say the first thing that comes to mind without thinking it through."

Goku nodded before he turned and made his way out of the apartment again

"Good luck Goku," Bulma said after the door slammed shut. "I hope that you get your girl back. You were genuinely happy and I want to see that continue on."

Mika barked by her side almost as if she agreed with the aqua haired woman.

"C'mon Mika, Goku may be out for a while so I'll get you some food before I head outta here myself," Bulma said petting the dog's head before making her way to the kitchen with Mika following.

* * *

><p>"Karmon I'm about to leave," Naomi said as she peeked into the room Karmon inhabited.<p>

"Alright, I'm just gonna stay here for the night," Karmon said looking up, "I won't wait up for you."

"I didn't ask you to," Naomi said rolling her eyes before waving and disappearing from the apartment.

She walked down the hall towards the elevator and pressed the down button. After a few seconds of waiting, the doors finally opened and she jumped back as she stared at the man that stood, glaring at her.

Her lips quivered at the look he was giving her before she whispered, "Goku?"

"Hi Naomi," he said a bit harshly. "Where's Karmon?"

"She's… she's back at my apartment. What are you doing here Goku?" Naomi asked as she placed her hand on the wall to keep herself from falling over.

"I have some unsettled business to attend to with Karmon," Goku said as he walked out of the elevator. "Mind opening the door for me so I can have a word with her?"

"It's already unlocked," she said after swallowing a gulp, "Go right on in."

"Thank you," he said before turning and making his way down the hall.

Naomi stared at his back for a while until he entered her apartment. She turned back to the elevator and pressed the button, making the doors open once more. She stepped on and quickly jabbed the button for the lobby floor, determined to get out of there before she was drawn into the sure argument that would occupy her apartment within the next thirty seconds.

* * *

><p>"Naomi that you," Karmon called when she heard the door open and close again. "Did you forget something?"<p>

There was no answer.

"Naomi really, quit playing," Karmon said as she flipped off her bed and walked out of the room.

She looked around the hall for a moment, not spotting her best friend anywhere.

"Okay, weird," she whispered as she walked further.

She looked into the living room and gasped at who she saw standing there. The wild hair was a dead giveaway as to who it was.

"Goku?" she whispered as she stepped closer to him.

"Hello Karmon," he said turning to look at her; a small smirk on his face.

"What're you doing here?" Karmon asked, her own smirk forming on her lips, "Come to your senses finally?"

"You couldn't be any further from the truth," Goku said shaking his head. "I actually came to speak with you about a little situation that you've caused."

"And what 'little situation' have I caused, Goku?" Karmon said as she sat down on the couch.

"Oh I don't know, how about the one where you _lied _to my girlfriend about what _really _happened that night at my apartment," Goku snapped. "Because the way that I remember it is you _tried _to seduce me but, I pushed you away. But that's not what you told Chichi, is it?"

Karmon sat staring at him, kind of afraid to answer his question.

"Your silence says it all," Goku commented as he shook his head. "What were you hoping to gain out of this Karmon; because it for damn sure wasn't going to be me? I already told you that what we had died when you left. You didn't know if you were coming back and I wasn't going to wait for an eternity for you to show up on my doorstep again. I moved on and I suggest that you do the same thing because you will not stand in the way of _my _happiness."

"Your happiness?" Karmon laughed irking a brow at him, "You were actually happy with that… that… _thing_? Goku, that's not something you can be happy with. You need a real woman like me to truly make you _happy._"

It was Goku's turn to irk a brow now, "A real woman like you, eh? I don't think so. You're as far from a 'real woman' as I can throw a rock, and that's pretty damn far."

"Oh so what now you're just going to give me up like that all because of her?" Karmon said as she abruptly stood from the couch.

"Karmon I gave you up years ago; way before Chichi even stepped into the picture," Goku said as he turned to leave the apartment. "Get over yourself and move on. Because I swear if you even think to come near me or Chichi again, you'll regret it."

And with that he left the apartment, leaving Karmon to stare at the closed door with wide green eyes before she sank to the floor, tears spilling from her eyes.

Goku walked out of the apartment building and towards his car. Pressing the unlock button on his keys, he opened the door and stepped in; closing the butterfly door behind him. Leaning back in his seat, he stared up at the ceiling of the car and sighed.

"Now that, that's taken care of, I can go try to get Chichi back." Goku whispered to himself before looking at his watch, noting that it was already late. "Well, I guess that can wait until tomorrow. For now, I need to get back home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a battle for me. Hopefully she'll see it my way and forgive me."

Starting the car, he backed out before turning and shooting off down the road towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter coming soon hopefully if I don't get too busy with school again.<strong>


	13. Let's Talk

**This chapter ended up having the lemon cut out of it because I am not trying to hear from the administrators about 'explicit content'. So, if you want the uncut version, leave me your e-mail in a PM or in a review like this: blahblahblah at gmail (or whatever email client you use) dot com and I'll get it to you as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Thirteen – Let's Talk_

* * *

><p>To the people walking on the sidewalks it just looked like a black 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago speeding down the streets at an insane speed but on the inside it was actually a determined man that wanted to get his girlfriend back after learning the truth. Shifting gears, Goku pressed his foot down on the gas harder increasing the speed his car was going tenfold. He knew why Chichi had dumped him a few days ago and why she was ignoring his phone calls and text messages the week prior to the breakup. It was all because of Karmon and her lies. She had told Chichi that they had, had make-up sex and as tempting as it was at the time, Goku refused her because he found that he had become committed to Chichi over their time together. He had even refused Vegeta's bet to sleep with her then forget about her all together after it was done. This was because after spending so much time with her, he found himself falling in love.<p>

Yes, love.

He had no idea how it had happened, when it happened, or why it happened because he didn't care anymore. All he knew was that he liked the feeling of being in love and was glad that it was Chichi that had showed him what it really felt like to care about someone.

_I don't care what it takes; I'd do anything to have her back,_ Goku thought gritting his teeth together as he made a sharp left turn onto the street he knew her job was on.

Parking in the lot of Keri's Teriyaki, Goku got out of the car and slammed the door closed. Walking inside, he stopped at the hostess' station. He had learned that this girl was actually really close to Chichi when she had introduced him to her a couple weeks ago.

"Goku, hey what are you doing here," Akira asked looking up at him.

"Hey Akira, is Chi working today?" Goku asked looking the brunette in the eye.

"Nope," she said shaking her head. "Chichi hasn't been to work in a while. She got fired about a week back because of a customer. But if you're looking for her, she might be at her apartment, try there. She hasn't been looking too good these last few days either and she won't tell anyone what's wrong. Maybe you can get her to talk."

"I'll see what I can do, thanks Akira," Goku said waving to her as he walked out of the door again. Stepping into the Lamborghini, he started it up then shot off to Chichi's apartment. This was his only chance to make things right with the person he loved and he for damn sure wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

A few minutes and three sharp turns later, Goku arrived at Chichi's apartment complex and got out of the car. Searching the lot, he noticed that her car was there but Asuka's wasn't. Good, he didn't need two enraged females trying to bite his head off because he was certain that Chichi had already told Asuka what happened. With a sigh, he walked to the glass doors of the building and stepped inside. Pressing the button for the elevator he anxiously looked up at the floor meter.

_How am I going to explain myself, _he thought, coal black eyes fixed on the dial above his head, _How do I get her to understand that nothing ever happened between Karmon and me? She seemed so sure of what she was talking about when she dumped me a few days ago and she didn't even give me the chance to explain that it was a complete lie. Hopefully she'll let me do so this time. I don't think I can live without her now…_

The ding of the elevator coming to a stop and the doors opening pulled Goku from his thoughts. Stepping in, he pressed the button to the seventh floor and leaned against the wall trying to think of something to say for when he met her face to face for the first time in four days.

The doors to the elevator opened and Goku stepped out. Standing in the hallway for a moment, he took in a large breath then walked down the hall to her apartment door. Knocking twice, he took a step back just in case she came out the door ready to hit him. He waited for a few seconds before he heard footsteps coming towards the door and the door jerk opened to reveal Chichi standing in her house robe.

"Chichi," Goku started before he saw the door starting to slam in his face. Quickly reacting, he stepped forward and placed his foot between the door and frame; stopping it from shutting completely.

"Move your foot, Goku," Chichi said with an exasperated sigh as she looked up at him; her onyx eyes burning with fury for the man standing in front of her apartment door.

"Chichi will you just let me explain, please," he said; his tone was completely desperate at this point.

Chichi rolled her eyes then opened the door and stood to the side. "Make it quick."

Goku nodded in thanks then walked into the apartment. Slipping out of his shoes and jacket, he walked with Chichi into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Chichi sat beside him, her legs curled under her leaning on the arm of the chair and waited for him to start. "I'm listening." Was all she said before Goku started his story.

* * *

><p>"I know why you decided to dump me and I completely understand your reasons behind it," Goku said looking her dead in the eye. "But what you were told was a complete lie."<p>

At this Chichi rose a brow, her arms folded over her chest as her head tilted to the side showing him that she was interested in what he had to say.

Goku continued, "Everything that Karmon told you was a lie. I didn't sleep with her. She _tried _to seduce me but I pushed her away like I told you before. I guess that's where she got the idea to come to you and tell you that whole lie because she knew you would leave. I wanted to tell you sooner but you wouldn't listen to a word I had to say to you."

"Bu-but she sounded so _believable _when she told me," Chichi said. She really felt bad for everything she had put Goku through all because she believed the lie that Karmon had told her. She felt like a complete idiot for the pain she caused him by her childish actions. "And then the whole fight…"

"I kind of figured that much," Goku said, a small smile adorning his prestige. The first smile he had let crack into his features for almost two weeks now. "Besides, I'm not surprised that Karmon actually did something like this. She's always been the jealous, possessive type; too clingy for my taste."

"Goku I'm so–" she started before he cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize," he said placing his hand on her exposed, smooth, bare leg. Oh how he wanted to feel her skin beneath him. But now was not the time. "I just wanted you to know the truth."

Goku looked like he was going to speak again but was instantly stopped by Chichi's hands coming to his face and pulling him to her. Their lips met in a fiery blaze of passion as her arms dropped to wrap around his neck. Chichi would never admit it, but over the past several days she'd been extremely lonely and longed for Goku's touch. And now that he was sitting _right there _and she had learned the truth about the situation, she wasn't going to let the chance to taste him slip away from her. Not now, not ever.

As their tongues battled each other for dominance, Chichi found herself moving closer to the man her arms were carefully draped around, bringing him closer to her tiny frame. The feel of his perfectly sculpted body pressed close to hers through her thin house robe was sending waves of sexual tension through her body, begging to be released.

Feeling the desire radiating off her body, Goku carefully placed one arm on the small of her back and gently laid her down on the couch, their mouths still connected in a blazing kiss.

"Is it safe to be out here in the middle of the living room like this," Goku asked still hovering over the tiny woman when their lips reluctantly released each other for air.

Chichi giggled then placed her hands on either side of his face. "I wouldn't chance it. Asuka has a knack for coming home at random times for random reasons. I think we would be a little safer in my bedroom behind a closed door."

A devious smirk spread in her prestige as she looked up at him giving him a hint to what she meant. Wasting no time whatsoever, Goku swept her into his arms and left the living room for her bedroom. Walking into the lavender coloured bedroom, he swiftly kicked the door shut with the ball of his heel then walked over to the bed. After gently laying her down, Goku found himself being pulled by the collar of his shirt onto the bed for another kiss. As her leg wrapped around his waist, Goku found his hands exploring every delicious curve of her body committing everything to memory. Something he had learned to do when they shared their first _real _kiss.

"I swear you know how to tease," Chichi said against his lips before diving in for another kiss.

"I learned from the best," he said; his hand continuing its trail down her leg.

"And who would that be," Chichi asked before their lips interlocked once again.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Goku said releasing her lips then nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Is that so," Chichi asked quirking a brow. "Well, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you."

"Let's see if you can," Goku said diving for another kiss only to find himself lying on his back. How Chichi was able to flip someone as big as he over with such ease he would never know but he didn't care at the moment. He liked women who took charge.

"Oh you will be surprised by what I can do, Mr. Son." Chichi purred seductively as her right index finger trailed from his lip to the collar of his button up then down his well built chest stopping right on the first set in his six pack before her head dived down and she began to suckle at his neck.

Goku let out a little whimper, enjoying the feel of the tiny woman that had him within her grasp.

"Chichi," Goku said turning his head to the side to let her gain better access of his neck.

He could feel the heat building up within his own body and he wanted to snatch her right then and there. As a matter of fact…

* * *

><p>(cut scene)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The lemon actually ends this chapter so… yeah. Again message me if you want the full version and I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Adios!<strong>


	14. The Proposal

**There's nothing like a nice glass of wine to help get the creative juices flowing. Enjoy my loves.**

* * *

><p><em>One Night Stand<em>

_By: Xhibit B_

_Chapter Fourteen – The Proposal_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi woke, the feeling of a warm body pressed against her own slowly lulling her back to sleep but she shook off the feeling. Rolling over onto her other side, she stared up at the sleeping man that lay by her side, a small smile on her face.<p>

It had been an amazing nine months since the two had made up after the whole Karmon incident and Chi-Chi found herself in Goku's company more than she had ever been before – and she liked it.

Things had been peaceful since they made up. There were no incidents concerning Karmon. Asuka had forgiven Goku after she beat him half to death with a few of her fashion magazines when she came home and saw him sitting with Chi-Chi on the couch watching a documentary about South African wildlife. After the situation was explained to her, she instantly forgave him and told him that she would return the knife she bought since she no longer needed to castrate him.

_I swear, he must have been sweating bullets when she came home_, Chi-Chi thought with amusement as she stared at his sleeping visage. _At least until she told him he could keep his manhood. That was a relief._

She sighed before rolling over and slipping out of the bed. Picking up her robe that had been hung on the bedpost by her head, she slipped it on before turning and making her way out of the bedroom. On her way she was met by the pure white Siberian Husky Goku owned named Mika. The dark haired woman leaned down and scratched under the beautiful creature's chin, "Good morning Mika. You must be hungry?"

_Woof._

Chi-Chi smiled. "C'mon, I'll get you your breakfast before I take a shower."

Together the canine and Chi-Chi walked into the kitchen. Chi-Chi picked up Mika's bowl to rinse out as she pulled opened the refrigerator. Taking out one of the leftover steaks, she placed it into the freshly rinsed bowl and placed it on the floor. Mika immediately began to devour the meat as Chi-Chi got her fresh water to drink. Sitting the bowl down, she petted the dog's head before turning and heading for the bathroom again.

…

Chi-Chi returned to the bedroom after a hot shower to find Goku nowhere in sight.

"Goku," she called as she walked over to her duffle bag she brought with her. She dug around looking for her uniform as she towel dried her hair. "Are you still in here Goku?"

"I'm in the closet, Chi-Chi," he called from the darkness of the closet.

Chi-Chi smiled as she slipped into her bra and panties before pulling on her uniform slacks, "How can you even see in there?"

"There's enough light coming in from the bedroom for me to find what I'm looking for," Goku called back to her; the sound of hangers moving sounding through the darkness.

Chi-Chi pulled on her shirt, buttoning up the buttons before tucking the end into her pants and reaching for her shoes, "You're going to go blind doing that, you know."

"I'll be fine," he said as he came back into view dressed in just a pair of slacks with a burgundy button up slung over his shoulder. He glanced at her, looking her up and down as he bit down on his lip. He released slowly before a smile spread, "Did I ever tell you how good you look in your uniform?"

"You're just saying that," Chi-Chi said as she skillfully ran a brush through her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. "It's just a regular old uniform, nothing special."

"Oh there's something special alright," Goku said as he walked by her. He stopped momentarily, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back. "_You_ make it look good."

He released her as he laughed and walked out the room. Chi-Chi ignored the blush she knew was on her face as she continued to get ready for work before leaving the penthouse apartment. She could still hear Goku laughing from the living room.

…

"So Chi-Chi are you and that boyfriend of yours going to be doing anything special for this upcoming holiday season," one of the newer waitresses asked as she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her face. "Seeing family? Taking a trip? Anything at all?"

"We are actually," Chi-Chi answered with a smile. She couldn't wait to be honest. She had already requested to use three weeks of her saved vacation time so that she could leave on the trip with Goku. "We're going to see my father; he's been asking to meet Goku for months now so we agreed that would be our first stop, then we're going hole up in a cabin up in the mountains, just the two of us. According to him, his grandfather owns land up that he left to Goku when he passed."

"Sounds like fun," the waitress chirped, walking out the waitress' station holding a heavy tray of food in one hand and a stand in the other.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi murmured to herself, grinning from ear to ear, "It should be a lot of fun. I'm definitely looking forward to it too."

Picking up one of her own orders to be delivered, she left, making her way to the table of women again. Happily handing out each plate to each woman, she thanked them for choosing Keri's, bid them to enjoy their food, and walked away to tend to the rest of her patrons for the day. All the while, her grin never left her face as she counted down the hours that she would be able to go home and spend the next few weeks with her loving boyfriend without a care in the world.

…

The fire glowed warmly on two pairs of faces on the eve of Christmas. It was a small electric fire place, creating enough heat to warm the entire apartment, but the couple were creating their own warmth, wrapped in each other's arms on the single couch, watching the snow fall beautifully out the window of the little cabin they occupied.

"It's times like these I forget the world exists." Chi-Chi whispered, her head resting on her boyfriend's chest, hearing his smooth heartbeat, while her fingers danced with his.

"Yeah me too," he kissed her forehead and continued to run his other hand up and down her back, stopping occasionally to play with her silky black hair.

When he first met Chi-Chi late the year before, it wasn't love at first sight. But he did feel attracted to her, and her eyes, her face, her curvaceous body that he couldn't get enough of now. Her attitude was just about as bad Vegeta's when she was angry and damn if he didn't say she looked mighty fine. But eventually, they got past the mild bickering and started to hang out more. The more time he spent with her, the urge to be with her grew. He wasn't an expert when it came to women – not in the way that you would consider romantic that is. But it seemed the eagerness to spend more time with her went both ways. And the day he asked her to officially – yet again – be his a nine months earlier after the whole Karman, they'd been happily together ever since.

It wasn't just lust for him anymore. He knew Chi-Chi wasn't a plaything that he could discard; no she deserved respect, honour, things that he lacked in doing right in the past. But she seemed to put up with him; everything from his jealously to his temper tantrums, from his pride to his arrogance and his huge ego; which she pointed out from their first encounter; his head was the size of Mt Fuji. He never forgot that victorious grin on her face afterward. She was smart and quick, stood up to him and spoke her mind; which wasn't so pleasant at first. But that didn't stop him from pursuing her. He loved the challenge, loved the way she fought with him; and seeing her full of life and expression was one of the many things in her that he fell in love with.

"What are we doing tomorrow, Goku? Do you have any plans?" Chi-Chi looked up from her spot and into his eyes; which reflected the fire and the tree lights gleaming in the nearest corner.

All he did was kiss her nose and held her by her waist; which he did lovingly. "All is see is us, in bed, doing nothing but making sweet love all day; and enjoying your delicious gourmet cooking."

"Don't forget lover boy, we're going to my dad's house for dinner at six tomorrow night. He did invite us back since he was so taken with you." Her fingers traced his face; from his eyebrows to his cheeks to his lips and down to his jaw. She would never tire of touching him, to see what no else saw. This man was hers; he owned her heart, body, and soul. "Until then, just try not to wear me out too much, kay?"

"I can't promise that, Chi-Chi." The coal eyed stud then proceeded to push his head down to engulf her lips; which she reciprocated ever so eagerly. "You know how I get."

She laughed until she felt his hands moved down to cup her backside, his legs trapping hers, and all she could do was gasp at the pleasure he gave her. Her moans seemed to egg him on, as he ravished hungry kisses from her lips, down her throat to end just above her chest.

When her arousal became too much for him, Goku got up, carried her to their bedroom, her clinging to him as she played with his weak spot – his neck; and closed the door where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved and worshiped her… and to wear her out as much as possible.

…

Gray light edged its way through the blinds of the dark bedroom. One of the two lay awake, having a wonderful night of pleasurable and slow love making. Goku held his sleeping girlfriend from behind; one hand around her smooth bare stomach and the other used as a pillow for her head. One of her hands found his before they went to sleep and was still holding it; the one being used as a pillow. He loved watching her; especially when she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful, so content. And the way she held onto his much larger hand even in sleep, it gave Goku a sense of hope that she wouldn't be going anywhere. And by seeing a special trinket he put on her when she fell asleep, he prayed that she would be by his side, never to leave and to live their lives together.

Like him, Chi-Chi was demanding, particularly in the bedroom. When she wanted control, boy did she ever show it! Usually he was the dominant one; but giving up reign to her for a while did have its perks. And she was also very stubborn, pretty much like him, in or out of the bedroom. And last night, she did demand a little but not as much as usual; since it was something special for the both of them.

So she was the stubborn, demanding, loudmouthed, spunky, fiery, yet loving, understanding and warm-hearted waitress who put up and loved his smart ass day in and day out. One thing he didn't get was how did she ever come to love an arrogant, bold, jealous, hotheaded, stubborn bastard like him? All he did know; was that he was the damn, luckiest fool on the planet to score a wonderful woman like his Chi-Chi.

At this time all he did was be still and gazed at her; memorizing every inch of her. The nice shape of her eyebrows, the curve of her cute button nose, her rosy cheeks, her tasty pink lips, the sexy line of her jaw, the silkiness of her neck, her lovely ear he loved nipping on, and everything else; especially her curvy hips and her lovely chest with pink nipples that always demanded his attention. And he could barely feel the black nest above her sacred area…he had to stop! There would be plenty more time to admire her body and its wonders when she woke up later.

_Besides it's not just her body I feel in love with… _He softly kissed her forehead. _It's all of her._

He wouldn't say he became a totally softy; he still retained some wild traits but when it came to Chi-Chi, and ever since she came into his life; he would admit – not to anyone though! – that he has mellowed out drastically. But cuddling with a soft and warm female – his female! – right now, he didn't really give a damn. She would be the only one to ever see the full extent of his love and his gratitude.

…

A few hours later; around 8:30 or so, she started to rouse. Chi-Chi snuggled into the arm that was her pillow and felt the hand around her waist that held her as close as possible to a strong muscled body. His legs were intertwined with hers once more; displaying his possessiveness. He must have sensed her awake, because she felt his lips paying homage to her neck once more. He had such a fascination and obsession with her neck! She didn't mind though. It was a nice way to wake up; aside from having his hands rubbing her…just imagining it was making her want a repeat performance. God what was wrong with her? Ever since they started coupling, she's been craving more of his touch, more of his lips on hers and other places on her body, his tongue ravishing her…oh yeah, she had it bad. There were a few, albeit rare, nights when they coupled aggressively like horny teenagers. But most of the time, they made passionate love. She remembered when she gave her innocence to this man, and knew that she wouldn't ever regret it.

She moaned and turned on her other side and got a full kiss. "Good morning, handsome." She whispered as they broke apart.

He hummed as he buried his nose into her hair. "How'd you sleep, Chi-Chi?"

"Like a log." Feeling her cramped muscles, she began to stretch her arms up when she felt coolness on one of her fingers. She stopped, confused and brought her hand to see a sight that left her speechless.

A sparkling emerald stone lay surrounded by three small diamonds; the silver band encrusted with more diamonds felt snug on her ring finger but all Chi-Chi could do was stare at the marvelous symbol; hoping that was she thought was happening was happening. She sat up, careless of the sheets baring her nude upper body and held her hand out further look at it. Chi-Chi was so stunned that she barely felt her boyfriend sit up beside her.

"I picked this stone because it's your birthstone, emerald. And I wanted something different than the usual lone diamond." He explained, gathering her hand in both of his. As he looked up, he saw the tears already welling up in her radiant eyes. "Oh don't do that please." His plea made him look adorable.

"Goku…I-what…" She was having a hard time speaking because her heart was beating so fast and the shock of the situation was making her vocal chords useless.

"Chi-Chi…" He took a breath, nervous as hell. He was asking a question that could make or break him. "In the year we've been together, I realized that if I wanted to spend the rest of my life, providing and working to make a better life for anyone, it would be you." He caught one of her tears with his finger. "I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. And I want you to know that I will do anything in my damn power to make you smile for the rest of your life; anything you want me to do I'll do it. Hell I'll even fast from ramen if you ask me to!" He heard a few giggles from her and continued.

"I wanted to save this for a special day, one such as today; be it cliché or whatever. I don't think I could've waited any longer for this." He rubbed her hand, the ring finger before he popped the question. "Chi-Chi Mau, will you marry me?"

Tears were running down her face, looking into the strong eyes of a man that could make her happy every day. She had been dreaming of this for years, and on a day like Christmas, it just made it more romantic. And she knew he wasn't too good with sappy speeches but Chi-Chi knew he meant them sincerely with all his heart.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cupped his face and kissed with all her might; all over his face.

As they prepared to celebrate this momentous occasion, she whispered into his mouth, "I love you, Goku Son."

"I love you more... Chi-Chi Son," He kissed all her tears away. And after intertwining both hands above Chi-Chi's head, Goku leaned down and showered her with the soft, sweet kisses she loved so much.

The snow fell outside as the newly engaged couple joined as one. They would murmur their love for each other over and over again. Christmas brings out the worse, as well as best in people. It brings everyone together, sharing warmth, love and joy. Surprises may come at any time during this holiday season, and as for the future Chi-Chi Son, this joyous day she would always remember, because her fiancée, her Goku showed her how much he truly loved and cared for her, no matter what.

**I know I originally said that "Full Service" wouldn't be how this story ended but dammit, after two years and lots of mauling over it, this seems like a fitting ending for this story. Plus I had originally started writing this chapter before I wrote that story. And, of course, most of this chapter and "Full Service" are very similar, but one has certain scenes that the other doesn't and vice versa. Anyways, final chapter coming soon. I promise that it won't take me two years to write that chapter too.**


End file.
